Everlasting Timelines
by Eleantris
Summary: Sequel to The Blurring Lines of Time. Alex, Gene and Molly have finally established their everlasting timelines in 1982. But then the roses start to appear again and events happens that could have chilling consequences for them all.
1. Announcements

**Hiya!!! I can't believe I've finally got around to writing this!!! First of all, I've just looked over all of the reviews I got for The Blurring Lines of Time, and I want to say another massive thank you to you all, you're all so lovely!!! Thank you! Also, I'd like to say a quick extra thank you to SailorMoon 1982 for all her help with this story! Here's the first chapter of my sequel story! Happy Reading! X =D**

**Also, if you'd like, check out my other Ashes story, Blood Child. =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, but I do own The Blurring Lines of Time, and this story! X =D**

**Chapter 1 – Announcements**

* * *

'Gene, are you sure about this?' Alex asked in a hushed whisper as they walked through the corridors towards CID.

'Yes Bolly, you'll be showing in about a month or two, I want everyone to know it's mine. I love you.'

Alex smiled. 'Softie.'

'Shut up Bolls, won't do for anyone ter hear that.'

'No Gene, you're just about to announce to the whole of CID that I'm pregnant with your child.' She teased, nudging his arm.

He stopped and turned to face her. 'Yes I am, Bolly.' He said, raising a hand to cup her chin, kissing her firmly on the lips. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, stepping even closer to him, but he pulled back quickly.

'Oi, enough of that Bolly. I need to be able to concentrate, yer know.'

Alex smiled. 'D'you think Molly's alright?' She asked, thinking of how she'd dropped her daughter off at school that morning.

'She'll be fine Bolly, she's a bright kid.'

'Thanks.' But Alex stopped as they reached the doors to CID and they paused. 'Are you really going to do this?'

Gene pouted and nodded once. 'Yup.'

With that he strode in, looking over his kingdom.

'Right boys, and lady.' He started, causing everyone to stare up at their two senior officers. 'In case some of you haven't already guessed, me and Bolly here have been seeing each other for a bit, and we've just got back off holiday together.' He paused to gauge their reactions, Alex bit back a laugh at Chris's shocked expression, and then Shaz's knowing smile.

'So, I'd like to announce that Bolls is pregnant, and yes, the child is mine.' He took Alex's hand for support at that moment before continuing. 'And we're getting married. Now, get back to whatever you were doing before. Mush!' He finished, going to his office and shutting the door.

Alex's mouth fell open, which is what Chris had only just managed to stop himself from doing.

_Married..._

Closing her mouth quickly again she followed Gene to his office rather than going to her own desk, she shut the door behind her.

'What? Miss me already, Bolls?' Gene quipped, getting up from his desk and walking around to stand in front of her.

Alex looked at him seriously. 'Married? You...you meant that?'

Gene frowned at her. 'What do you mean, Bolly? I asked you in Norfolk, when you told me about little Hunt in there.' He said, gesturing to her stomach.

Alex's eyes widened. 'I didn't think...but I said you didn't have to do that, Gene.'

Gene's face fell. 'You don't want to marry me?'

'No, of course I do! I just wasn't aware that you thought we were getting married.' Alex said, realising how stupid she sounded and let out a small laugh. 'God, we're hopeless.'

'Just a bit. Right, well since I didn't make it clear the first time. I better do this properly.' As he spoke he pulled out a ring from his pocket, holding out between his thumb and forefinger and looking her in the eye.

'Marry me, Bolly-Knickers.'

Alex smiled. 'Definitely.' She said as he slipped the ring onto her finger before she'd even replied. She held her hand up and examined it. It was beautifully simple; just a thin silver band with a diamond on top. She loved it.

'It's gorgeous Gene, is this what you went to buy when you said you were, 'nipping out' yesterday?'

Gene looked a little sheepish. 'Well, actually, I didn't buy it new, Bolls. I went to get it from the bank. You see...it's my mother's ring, it's been handed down through her family, till it got to a man.'

'Really? Is...is she dead?' Alex asked, marvelling at the ring.

'No, actually, she still lives up in Manchester; I thought maybe you and Molls Bolls would like to meet her, someday...'

'Someday, Gene! As soon as possible! I wasn't aware you had any living family!'

'Oh yeah...sorry. But, it's just my Mam, really.'

Alex smiled. 'I'd love to meet her; can we go at the weekend?'

'Um...Ok, then. Oh and Bolls...'

'Yeah?'

'I think you should go now, they might start to talk.'

Alex glanced at the closed blinds and then back at Gene suggestively. She took a step towards him until she was stood centimetres away; she leant forward and whispered in his ear. 'Oh yes, and what do you suppose they'll think we're doing...?'

Gene swallowed and cleared his throat nervously, but raised his hands to push her back. 'You'll be the death of me woman, now get out there, go!'

Alex gave him a last smile, then slipped past him, out of the door, making her way to her desk. Only Shaz being observant enough to notice the glimmer on her left hand that hadn't been there before.

'Hi Ma'am, congratulations about you and the Guv. You both deserve it.'

Alex looked up to see Shaz stood in front of her desk, smiling.

She beamed back. 'Thanks, Shaz. How are you and Chris doing? Have you been for your first scan, yet?'

Shaz nodded and perched on the edge of the desk, rummaging in her handbag and finally handing over a picture.

Alex looked at it, taking a minute to find the baby amongst the many lines, but she'd got quite good at it while she was pregnant with Molly.

'Aw, what names have you been thinking of?'

Shaz bit her lip. 'Well...both me and Chris want to call it Ray, if it's a boy, of course...'

Alex smiled. 'Shaz, that's a lovely idea, I'm sure he'd be proud to have Ray's name.' She assured her, handing the ultrasound photo back.

Shaz nodded. 'Yeah...what about you, Ma'am?'

'Me?! God, I haven't even thought about it Shaz, I haven't know for long at all!'

Shaz laughed. 'Ah well, you'll think of something. Anyway, I better get back to work.'

Alex nodded. 'Ok, see you later.'

At that moment Gene emerged from his office, holding a sheet of paper. 'Right everyone, boys and girls. Gary Linton has decided to show his face again, someone saw him robbing a video store down on Grange Road, me and Bolly are going to go and nick him. Chris, can you talk to Mrs Robinson, she's down in reception. She's the witness, just get a statement from her, will you?'

Chris nodded and got up, stubbing his cigarette out. 'No problem, Guv.' He said, making his way out.

Alex frowned. 'Isn't this plod work Gene? Simple statement and arrest?'

Gene nodded. 'Well there's not much to do now scum like Layton are off the streets for good.'

'Thanks to you.' She replied, grabbing her jacket. 'Right, let's go get some more small time scum, shall we?'

Making their way out of the station they got into the Quattro, Gene pulling it away at top speed. 'I swear this one's faster, Bolls.' He commented as they raced down the wet roads.

Alex didn't turn her head and kept her concentration on clinging to the edges of her seat. 'So do I...'

Gene turned and saw her expression, he laughed. 'Bloody hell Bolly, calm down. Yer not going to die.'

Alex pouted. 'Ok, but when I'm showing, you will drive slower, it could harm the baby.'

Gene nodded. 'Yes, yes, I know. That's why I'm giving up smoking.'

Alex momentarily forgot to cling onto her seat and instead took up gawping at Gene. 'I wondered why you hadn't had a cigarette; you don't have to do that Gene.'

He frowned. 'I thought it could still be got from what is it...passer smoking.'

'Passive smoking, and yes it can but...are you sure?'

'Positive. That baby Hunt is going to be healthy as a horse, Bolly.' Gene told her, pulling up outside a dingy workshop.

'Right, let's get him.'

Alex smiled and followed his lead, getting out of the car. 'Yep. Time to bust some small time filth.'

'That's the spirit Bolly; good to see those hormones haven't kicked in yet.' Gene replied, setting off for the weak looking door. It was just begging to be kicked in.

'Men...' Alex muttered, following him.

* * *

**There we are!! Ooh, I'm quite excited, tee hee! I know not a lot happened there, except the engagement thing but I hope you liked it! Please review, you know you get cookies! X =D**


	2. Gravestones

**Hiya! Thanks for the reviews so far, great to see you're as excited as me! Tee hee, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! Happy Reading! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...wish I had a Quattro, though! =D**

**Chapter 2 – Gravestones**

* * *

Evan wandered amongst the many head-stones; two bunches of flowers in his hand. He read the names on the grey stone tablets, but none of them sunk in. The grey sky above matched his dull mood, but to him, the relief would never come. The rain would never fall and wash away this desperation pent up inside him.

Where were Alex and Molly now? Were they alive and well in 1982, had they managed to outwit Operation Rose, whatever it was? Or maybe, though he hoped not, maybe there was a further two gravestones somewhere in London, ones that dated from 1982. Also engraved with their names. Were they dead in the past, too?

It was being blind that caused his pain, if he knew either way, then perhaps he'd find it easier to move on. But if he decided that they were dead, there was always the possibility that they weren't, and so he kept holding on.

He eventually reached the two graves he was searching for, he hadn't had the heart to cremate them, and so had spent the money necessary for a proper burial, he had the money, so why not?

_Here Lies Alex Drake, much loved daughter, god-daughter and most importantly, loving mother to Molly Drake. May she rest in peace. 1974 – 2008. _

_Here Lies Molly Drake, much loved and missed friend, god-daughter and daughter. May she sleep peacefully. 1996 – 2008. _

Evan bent over and placed the white carnations on each grave, removing the old ones gently as he touched each stone tablet.

'Are you alive, Alex? Molly? Please tell me you're alright.' He whispered, sighing and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. He had read it many times since it had fallen through his letterbox that Sunday morning, too many times to count.

_Evan, _

_Mourning the loss of your dear Alex and Molly? How hard this must be for you, but what you don't know is that they are perfectly happy, living life in 1982; they don't care a bit about you and your grief or trying to get home. No, your dear Alex is too caught up with Gene Hunt. Yes, Gene Hunt, you've heard the name before, I know you have Evan. You met him, in 1982. Shortly after your affair with Caroline Price, do you remember? And that female DI? She is Alex Drake, after she was shot. She's gone back in time and now Molly has joined her. They don't care about you anymore, so why do you care about them? How does it feel Evan? That they got a second chance at life while you are stuck on the slow path? I know how I would feel._

_But their happiness won't last long Evan. No, we have a plan. They think Operation Rose has finished but they are naive, Operation Rose is only just beginning. Your precious Alex will die, along with her dear Gene Hunt and Molly. Its payback time for what she did to me, when she first arrived in this time. _

_Yes, what did your dear Alex do? She had me locked away for years; I was released earlier this year. Can you imagine it Evan? 27 years in jail. I missed the passing of the century, I missed the chance to be with the woman I loved and the brothers I cherished. And now she will lose the people she loves. _

_Alex and Molly Drake died in 2008 and now they will die in 1982. _

_Have a nice day Mr White. _

_Yours, Arthur Layton. _

_P.S – I'm happy, hope you're happy too..._

The letter was familiar to him, it scared him that he could recite its menacing words in his sleep, but he could. And, as always, he puzzled over the last line. _I'm happy, hope you're happy too..._

It was a small extract from the David Bowie song, Ashes to Ashes. But why had he written it, how was it significant?

He walked away from the graves of his god-daughters and leant up against a tree, surveying the large graveyard. So many deaths, though he only cared about two possible ones. Had Alex and Molly died in 1982?

'If you're alive, Alex, why haven't you contacted me yet? You'd be about sixty now, why don't you write to me, or phone me?' He sighed and looked down at the dirty ground. 'Or have you forgotten me? Have you and Molly forgotten that 1982 isn't where you originally belonged?'

* * *

'Gray Linton! Open up or I'll shoot the door down, not that it'd make much of a dent!' Gene yelled, looking at the battered door concealing a cluttered workshop. He pouted as they waited in silence for a minute, listening for any sign of movement.

'Come on Linton, time's up! I'm shooting!' Gene warned, cocking the gun.

'Alright, alright! I'm coming Mr Hunt!' A thick cockney voice called out from inside and a few seconds later, the door opened slowly to reveal a short, scrawny man with greasy hair and crooked teeth. He looked at Gene for a second before eyeing Alex and licking his lips.

'You always knew how to choose 'em, Hunt. She's a looked, e'nt she? Very nice...' He commented, opening the door wider.

Gene's expression grew hard as he brought the gun up, pointing it in Gary's face. 'Don't you talk about DI Drake like that, or you will get your head blown off. Understand, scum?' He said, stepping inside and keeping Alex stood behind him.

'Fine...what you here fer, anyway, Mr Hunt. I ain't done nothin' wrong.' He muttered, walking through the cluttered room. The shelves seemed to be filled with nothing but junk and pieces of nondescript paper.

'You've been seen robbing a video store, Grange Road. Ringing any bells? It was Thursday, what were you doing on Friday, around three o'clock in the afternoon?' He asked threateningly, shoving him up against a wall.

'Um...erm...I was...in the pub...got wasted, can't remember where...' I muttered, trying to struggle out of Gene's tight grasp.

But Gene just held his throat tighter. 'Liar.' He grunted, giving him a shove. 'Where were you?' He asked again, kicking him hard in the ankle.

'I'm telling the truth, Mr Hunt. I swear, come on, would I lie ter you?'

'Bolly, hand me some cuffs. I'm bored.' Gene said, holding out a spare hand for Alex to place them in.

'Hold it, Mr Hunt! What are you arresting me fer?'

'Being a complete arsehole, and robbing that video store! Let's see if a night in the cells loosens yer tongue a little, shall we?' Gene told him, shoving him out of the door and forcing him into the backseat of the Quattro.

* * *

'Got that statement, Chris?' Alex asked as Gene pushed Gary into the station, shoving him down the corridor and locking him in a cell.

'Um...yeah, Ma'am. Only, she doesn't want to do an identity parade, too scared, she says.'

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Looks like we're holding out for a confession, Gene.' She told him when he returned, dusting off his hands.

He groaned. 'Bloody women, scared of everything.'

Alex cleared her throat, looking at him meaningfully. 'Ahem?'

'Oh, sorry, Bolls. You know what I mean, not you. Yer not afraid of anything.' He said with a sort of smile as she stepped towards him.

'Hm...There is one thing.' Alex told him.

'What's that, then?'

'Losing you...or Molly.' She admitted, looking down.

Gene looked at her for a moment before taking her waist. 'Bolly, I'm never going to leave yer, or get myself killed. And I'd protect that girl at all costs, yer know that.'

Alex looked up and smiled. 'What have I done to deserve you?'

'I don't know, Bolly. It might be a combination of yer nice arse and striking personality.' He replied sarcastically, before looking around, checking they were alone.

He leant in and kissed her firmly, pulling her close to him.

'You need to stop doing that.' Alex warned when he pulled back a minute later.

'Doing what?' Gene asked gruffly as he kissed her jaw.

'You'll get us in trouble...' She said, gradually giving in to him as he moved to her collarbone.

'Bolly...' He murmured, kissing her on the lips again, but she pulled away after a second.

'Cut it out, Gene. Not in the corridor, save it for home.' She said with a smile.

'That a promise, Bolly?'

Alex sighed, but the smile remained in her eyes. 'Something to look forward to, I suppose.' She quipped, walking away back towards CID, Gene quickly following behind with a grin on his face.

* * *

**So, there's the second chapter, hope it was alright! Please review and tell me your thoughts! X =D**


	3. Shock

**Hi! Wow, again, thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, also, could you tell me if is giving you troubles with viewing this story, because I know some authors have had problems. It's not acting up with me, it's letting me upload like normal, but I just wondered if it was playing up. **

**Sorry about that! You may read now, I'll shut up. =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, just this story and the one before it. X =D**

**Chapter 3 – Shock**

* * *

'Why has no-one picked up that bloody phone?' Gene yelled, as the constant _bring, bring_ of the phone continued.

'I'll get it.' Alex said, getting up to lift the receiver to her ear. 'Hello, DI Drake, Fenchurch East.'

'Miss Drake, this is the school, we were wondering if you could come and pick your daughter up.'

Alex frowned and glanced up at the clock, it was only just gone lunchtime. 'Why, what's wrong? Is she ill?' She asked worriedly, Gene looking at her with concern.

'We're...not sure exactly...could you come down to see us, we might be able to explain better.'

'Um...Ok, I'll be right there.' She replied, putting down the phone.

'Bolls, what's wrong?'

Alex looked at him, her brow still furrowed in confusion. 'I'm not sure...they want me to go pick Molly up, but they wouldn't explain...'

Gene stood up, grabbing the car keys. 'Come on, I'll drive you.'

Alex smiled gratefully. 'Thanks.' But they said no more as they drove through the busy streets. What was wrong with Molly? Why couldn't they explain? Alex worried the whole way, scared for her daughter. Gene noticed her distant expression as they got out of the Quattro and he took her hand, giving it a squeeze. 'Don't look like that, Bolly. She'll be fine, come on, else I might have ter give yer a hug.'

A smile escaped and curved her lips. 'And you know how I'd hate that.' She managed to reply back.

* * *

At the other end of the corridor sat Molly. Alex knew this corridor well, it looked, smelt and felt exactly as she remembered it. They walked faster to where she was sat on a wooden bench outside what Alex knew to be the head-teacher's office. But as they drew nearer, the both noted with horror the pale blankness of Molly's expression, the tear-tracks down her cheeks and haunted look to her eyes.

'Molly.' Alex breathed, running the last few metres, crouching down in front of her daughter, staring at her empty face with wide eyes.

'Molls? What's wrong? Tell me, what happened? Molly, look at me, what's wrong?'

'Miss Drake?' Alex heard a scarily familiar voice behind her and she stood up to see her old Headmistress before her.

'What happened to her?'

Ms Logan glanced at Molly hastily, almost warily. 'Would you like to come in, Miss Drake?'

Alex nodded silently, and with one last look at her daughter, went into the office, the door clicking shut behind her; leaving Gene outside with Molly.

'Do take a seat.' Ms Logan offered, gesturing to a chair.

Alex shook her head. 'What's wrong with Molly?'

Ms Logan looked nervous, as if she was choosing her words very carefully. 'I called Molly in here after lunch to see how she was settling in, we were talking, and then...'

'Yes?' Alex prompted impatiently.

'Well...her face just went sort of blank, and then she screamed all of a sudden...and started hyperventilating, looking as if she'd seen a ghost...' The older woman trailed off as Alex's mouth fell open.

* * *

'Molly.' Alex stopped dead in the doorway when she saw Gene sat next to Molly on the bench, a comforting arm around her while her tear-stained face buried itself in his shoulder. Alex allowed herself a small smile as she looked at them...they looked like...family. Much, much closer that Molly had ever been to Pete, on one of the rare occasions he had decided to visit.

But then Molly turned her head to look at Alex. 'Mum.' She whispered. Alex quickly went and sat on the other side of her, taking over from Gene by pulling her close.

'It all went dark, Mum. All I could see was him, stood in the corner, staring at me. He looked really sad. Then he spoke...he said something like... 'are you alive, Molls? I miss you.' And then he went, Mum.' Molly told her in a small voice between sniffs.

Alex raised her hand to gently wipe away any remaining tears from her daughter's forlorn face. 'Who, Molls? Who was he?'

'Evan.'

Alex's hand froze on Molly's cheek and her eyes widened fearfully. 'Evan?'

Molly nodded innocently. 'He looked really upset, but why does he think I might be alive? We're dead there, aren't we?'

Alex took a sharp intake of breath and turned her face to look at Gene...her..._fiancé_. The word sounded strange in her mind, but the name _Alex Hunt_ didn't. 'Arthur Layton. He said, that he'd scared the Godfather, meaning Evan. Gene, Evan knows we're here.'

Molly frowned. 'But why am I seeing him, Mum? What's happening?'

Alex shook her head, her mind reaching and grappling for an answer, for some sort of explanation; but she could find none.

'I don't know.' She answered honestly, looking to Gene for support.

He gave them a small smile. 'It'll be alright. Hey, Molls Bolls, how about we take you to the park, eh? We'll get some ice cream.'

Molly's face brightened a little at the prospect. 'Ok.'

Alex smiled and brought up her left hand to brush her hair back, causing Molly to take in the silver ring there and gasp. 'Mum! You're getting married?!' She looked to Gene and then back in delight. 'Can I be a bridesmaid, please?! I didn't get to be last time...' She asked enthusiastically, colour returning to her cheeks and the haunted look fading from her eyes. 'Not that you should have married him.' She added with a shudder.

Alex stood up and took her daughter's hand, Gene's arm around her waist. They walked like that to the park, Alex and Molly chattering about weddings and various 'girl' stuff. But then when Molly ran off to the swings, Gene turned to Alex.

'So...what did Molls Bolls mean about 'last time', then?' He asked her lightly.

'Oh...there was a guy...when she was about nine, we were engaged...that was until I found out he was cheating on me with a woman who I had considered, up until then, was a good friend.'

He nodded. 'Oh, right...well, I'll never do that to yer, Bolls.'

Alex smiled at him. 'I know, that's why I'm marrying you, you idiot. I love you.'

Gene kissed her in reply, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips to hers.

'Ugh, Mum? Do you mind? This _is_ a public place, you know.'

Alex pulled back and laughed. 'Alright, Molls. We'll go and get ice cream now.'

* * *

But even as they laughed, joked and ate their ice cream, neither of them completely forgot about what Molly had seen. It was like a time-bomb, waiting in the shadows....

Tick, tick, tick, tick. _Evan, Evan, Evan..._

* * *

**That wasn't very long, but hope you liked it! Please review! X =D**


	4. Family

****

Here's chapter four, hope you like it and please, please review and tell me what you think! X =D

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...or a Quattro...or Gene Hunt...or the BBC...god, I don't own much. =D**

**Chapter 4 – Family**

* * *

As Alex and Gene returned back at CID, this time with Molly, Shaz jumped up and made her way over to them with a little wave.

'Hi, Ma'am. I was wondering, me and Chris were supposed to be going to the cinema tonight, but he's remembered that he promised to visit his parents in Surrey. So I thought maybe Molly would want to come instead?'

Molly's face lit up and she turned to her Mum. 'Oh please, Mum! Can I go?' She begged, pleading with her eyes.

'She can sleep over at mine afterwards, too, Ma'am.' Shaz added, smiling at Molly.

'Go on then, but make sure it's not inappropriate.' Alex warned.

'I won't, thanks, Ma'am. Um...Guv, can we be off now?'

Gene glanced up at the clock. 'Yeah, get lost.'

'Right, come on, Molly.'

'Ok. Bye, Mum. Thanks, love you.' Molly said, kissing her Mum.

'Love you, Molls. Don't go to bed too late.'

'I won't, bye Gene.'

'See ya, Molls Bolls.' Gene said with a smile at the excited twelve year old.

Alex watched as Shaz and her daughter left for the cinema before looking back at the empty office. With a smug smile on her face, she leant forward and whispered seductively in his ear.

'So...we're all alone tonight...what do you propose we do...?' She whispered, pressing her lips to his in a fiery kiss, not giving him time to reply.

'Home. Now.' He muttered gruffly when she eventually pulled back.

A smile spread across her face. 'Yes, sir.'

* * *

'Bolly, give me a chance ter get my coat off.' Gene protested as Alex tried to pull him up the stairs.

She rolled her eyes. 'You do know how to spoil the romance, don't you?'

Gene quickly took off his coat and flung it on the floor, walking over to her and swinging her over his shoulder with ease. 'Do I now, Bolls?'

'Gene! Put me down!'

'As you wish.' Gene agreed, dropping her onto his bed, pulling his tie off before her lips met his again, pulling him down onto the bed.

* * *

Alex lay there, looking at Gene as he slept. The room was swathed in the moonlight coming in from the window, in their haste they had quite forgotten about the curtains. He was gorgeous, in a rugged, manly way. She loved him. She'd been scared when Molly had arrived, delighted, of course that she was reunited with her daughter again. But what if Gene didn't like her? Or she didn't like him? But things had worked out better than she had ever expected. She was certain that Molly meant just as much to him as she did, and as for Molly, she had grown closer to Gene in these few short months than she had ever been to her real Dad.

She looked down at her still flat stomach, to think that in about seven months she would be with a tiny, little baby. _Gene's _baby. The whole idea made her smile, and that smile grew wider as she glanced at the beautiful diamond ring that now resided on her left hand.

'Oh, shoot.' She suddenly muttered, her eyes growing wide. The wedding. She really didn't want to have a big baby bump when she got married, she'd done all that. She'd been five months pregnant with Molly when she had married Pete, she wanted a different wedding. She wanted the perfect wedding, with no worries about looking after a small baby, or coping with a large bump. But would Gene want that too...?

'Gene?' Alex murmured, shaking him awake.

'Mm? What? Not had enough of me yet?' He teased, sitting up.

'Gene, I want to get married before I start showing.'

* * *

'Now shh, Molly. Don't tell your Mum I let you stay up this late looking at wedding rings with me.' Shaz told Molly as they leafed through various wedding catalogues.

'I won't...besides, I think she's probably a bit preoccupied at the moment...'

'Molly!' Shaz exclaimed scandalously, but she just giggled.

'I'm not _five_, you know.' At which Shaz laughed too, pointing to a pretty ring. 'What about this one?'

'Yeah, that's gorgeous!' Molly exclaimed.

Shaz smiled and got up, disappearing for a minute.

'Shaz, what are you doing?' Molly called after her, still flicking through the different rings.

'Hold on, it's a surprise!'

Shaz reappeared moments later, holding a simple, pretty blue dress. 'What do you think?'

Molly frowned. 'It's blue; I thought you wanted to wear white. Besides, it looks a little small for you.' She replied, getting up to inspect it closer. 'It's very nice though.'

'You like it?'

She nodded. 'It's beautiful, really.'

'Here you go then.' Shaz said, handing it to her.

Molly took it, confused. 'What do you mean?'

Shaz laughed. 'Flower girl. I've already picked my bridesmaid's, but I was thinking maybe you could strew all the flowers in front of me, before I walk down the aisle.'

Molly's mouth dropped open as she stared at the dress again. 'Oh my God, seriously?'

'Yep. Seriously.'

'Thank you, so much!' She exclaimed, hugging the young woman.

* * *

Gene frowned at Alex. 'Before you show? But that means getting married...' he made some mental calculations, 'before the end of the month. That gives us about three weeks.'

She bit her lip. 'I know...but, I've done the whole pregnancy wedding thing, and I really don't want to go there again.'

'Well, what about afterwards?'

Alex sighed. 'Gene, I want to get married now, please?'

Gene thought for a moment. 'Ok, if you're sure. I just want you to have what you want.' He told her honestly.

'This _is_ what I want, Gene.'

He smiled and kissed her lightly. 'Ok, then. So...are you sure you've had enough of me...?'

Alex pretended to look thoughtful. 'Well...I'm not sure...it's quite late.'

'Just shut up, Bolly.' He ordered, kissing her again and going on from there...

* * *

'Right, what's going on?' Gene asked as both he and Alex walked into CID.

Chris looked up at his boss, surprised that he hadn't barked, as he usually did. 'Nice night, you two?'

Alex decided to send herself to hell, completely. 'Yes, we did.'

'You look like you both stayed up all night, tired, are we?'

'Yes, but it was worth it.'

'Really?'

'It was _amazing_.'

'Bolly! In here, now!'

Alex stifled a laugh and followed his orders, stepping into his office and watching as he shut the door, closing the blinds before turning to her.

'What are you playing at?'

'Sorry, couldn't resist.' She replied, walking over to stand in front of him, placing her hands on his chest. 'Sorry.'

'S'alright, but you don't have to tell everyone about our sex life.'

She grinned and kissed him. 'Ok, not another word.' She agreed. 'But Chris was asking for it.'

Gene pouted. 'Right, now get our very nice arse out there, Bolly. We've got an interview to do.' He told her, pushing her out of his office with a hand on her backside.

* * *

**I know there was practically nada in the plot department, I just felt there was a need for some alone time with Galex and for Molly to have a little fun. The next chapter will be more eventful! Please review! X =D**


	5. Threat

**Hi, thanks again for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, keep those reviews coming! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything you recognise! X =D**

**Chapter 5 – Threat**

Gene pulled up his chair and sat down next to Alex, glaring at Gary Linton, sat across from him.

'Right, you've nicked a load of money from a record shop. Right, Gary?' Gene said, as if he were talking to a toddler.

'I'm not seventeen anymore, Mr Hunt. And I think I deserve a little respect, since I ain't done anything.'

'You _haven't _done anything.' Alex corrected smartly, sitting back in her chair.

He nodded and looked at Gene. 'Your pretty little DI has got it right, I haven't done anything.'

'You have Gary, and we're going to prove it. Plus, like you said, you're not seventeen anymore, you're twenty-one, and you know what that means?'

'What?'

'You can go to jail Gary, just like the rest of us.' Gene threatened, a smug smile resting on his expression as he too sat back, surveying Gary's face.

'But I haven't done anything!' He exclaimed, standing up and glaring at them menacingly.

Both Gene and Alex jumped to their feet, their chairs flying backwards. 'You'll find that admitting what you've done is usually a good idea, we've got a witness statement, Gary. Game's up.'

Gary's face twisted into an unpleasant smirk as he began breathing heavily, his face livid. 'I haven't done anything!' He roared, and in one step he was across the room, his hands around Alex's neck as he looked over her shoulder at Gene.

Alex knew better than to struggle against his all too tight grasp as she stared, wide-eyed at Gene.

'Don't hurt her!' Gene shouted, stepping forward, but this just caused Gary to tighten his grip on her neck, making it difficult for her to breathe.

Gary looked at Alex's face as she gasped for breath, her eyes wide and frantic. 'Hurt her? Hm...She's a pretty one...nice, nah, no point in harming her, be an awful waste.' He looked back at Gene. 'Don't you think?'

Gene stepped slowly towards Gary. 'Gary, let her go. Let Alex go.' He asked.

'Oh yeah, and then what? You send me down? No...I'd much rather keep her.' Gary replied, licking his lips as he tightened his grip on Alex even further. 'I wonder how long it would take...' He said, toying with Gene's mind.

'How long would it take to do what?' Gene insisted, his tone dangerous now.

'For you to find her...if I took her...'

'And how are you planning to do that, eh? Like they'll just let you out, holding my DI hostage.' Gene mocked back, stepping forward all the time, his eyes fixed on Alex.

'She's not just your DI though, is she? You love her...your marrying her. Never thought I'd see the day Gene Hunt got married.' He taunted.

'Listen, Gary, what do you want? Anything, just don't hurt her.' He bargained, getting scared now. He could kill her, the way he was carrying on...

Gary's face spread into a wide grin. 'Let me go, say you've dropped the charges and let me free. And I'll give her back.'

Gene was having an internal battle, he couldn't let Gary Linton walk free, he had done, he was certain. But then he looked up, into Alex's eyes and he knew what he was going to do. What he _had_ to do.

'Ok.' He agreed, though it pained him to say it. The regret was banished as he felt Alex in his arms once more; he held her close, glaring at Gary over her shoulder.

'Right, now, your part of the deal, Mr Hunt.' He sneered, stepping over to the door.

Gene swallowed and opened the door. 'Don't come back.' He warned as he watched Gary Linton walk.

'Bastard.' He spat, shutting the door so it was just them in the interview room.

'Thank you, Gene.' Alex whispered, wiping away a tear that had escaped.

'Are you alright, Bolly?' He asked, touching the marks on her neck gently.

Alex nodded. 'Yeah, I'm alright. I was so scared; I thought he was going to kill me.' She said, placing a hand over her stomach protectively, dreading to think what would have happened to Molly if she had died.

'I know, I'm sorry, Bolls.'

'Gene?'

'Yes, do yer want to go home for a bit?' He offered, looking at her with concern. To tell the truth he had absolutely no experience with pregnancy, so he was naturally worried. 'Will the baby be alright?'

Alex laughed. 'Of course, he won't have felt anything, Gene. No, I'm alright, it's just...'

'What?'

She stepped forward, her face inches from his. 'If I ever die, please look after Molls for me.'

His eyes widened and he brought both hands up to cup her face. 'Alex, you're never dying, not until your time comes. Besides, I'll be going before yer.'

She grinned and kissed him quickly, but before they'd got very far, Chris interrupted them. 'Ugh, will you two break that up. Me and Shaz, fine. But you and DI Drake...' He shuddered and Alex rolled her eyes.

'What is it Christopher, I was having fun there!' Gene barked.

'Oh..erm...I was just wondering, why has Gary Linton walked?'

'Oh...he was innocent after all, we're dropping the case.' Gene lied, taking Alex's hand.

Chris looked confused, but thankfully seemed to buy it. 'Ok, then...we'll you...erm...carry on...' He replied, quickly shutting the door.

Alex smiled up at him. 'I think that was an invitation, Mr Hunt.'

He pouted. 'Do I get to call you Mrs Hunt when we're married?'

'No. You can call me Bolly, like usual.' She replied, kissing him before he could argue.

'Fine then, as long as little Hunt doesn't get called something stupid, like Jackie.' He joked.

Alex put her hands up. 'Agreed, no problem! I like Caroline...'

'Caroline? It's gonna be a boy, Bolly. Or I disown it!'

Alex laughed. 'How about Sam, then?'

Gene thought for a moment. 'Yeah...that's a great idea, Bolly. Now enough baby name talk, I'm gonna get a reputation.'

'Aye, aye, Guv. No baby talk, I'll run from the room when I go into labour, just to make sure they don't see when it's born wearing crocodile skin boots.'

'I might not be an expert, Bolly, but I'm pretty sure they're not born wearing clothes.'

'Correct! You may collect your prize.' Alex teased, smiling. What had she done to deserve this man?

Gene wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. 'Oh...and is that...any prize I want?'

**There we go, I know there doesn't seem to be much plot to this story at the moment, but there will be! Please review! X =D**


	6. A Picture Paints A Thousand Words

**Hi, thanks again to all you lovely reviewers! Here's the next chapter, more plot developments in this one! Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...I should do, I quote it all the time, tee hee. X =D**

**Chapter 6 – A Picture Paints A Thousand Words**

* * *

'Hm...If you want.' She replied teasingly, but stepping back away from him.

'Oi, get back here.'

'Gene, we've got to go pick Molls up.' She told him, opening the door. 'Come on, I'm not going anywhere.' She added when he didn't move.

'Yes, I'm coming. Did you know that Shaz has asked her to be flower girl?' Gene asked as they made their way to the new Quattro.

Alex stopped dead, looking at him. 'Really, how did you know that?'

He tapped his nose with a smirk. 'I'm everywhere, Bolls.'

She rolled his eyes, getting into the passenger side just as the rain began to spit down. 'Sure you are, Gene. Let me guess, Chris told you?'

He sighed. 'Sod it, yeah. Chris told me.'

She laughed. 'Thought as much, anyway, time to get Molly.'

'Yep.' Gene agreed, roaring away down the street, revelling in the loud growl of the engine and squeal of tires against the damp pavement.

* * *

'Mum!' Molly exclaimed, running over to Alex and hugging her.

'Hey, Molls. What's this I hear about you being Shaz's flower girl?'

'Oh, Shaz asked me last night. She's got this really pretty dress too, it's blue and-'

'Alright, Molls Bolls. Sounds lovely, save the girl talk.' Gene remarked, smiling at her.

'Hi, Gene. Did you nick Gary Linton, then?' Molly asked, wearing an interested expression.

'Bolls, did you tell her about the case?'

Alex nodded. 'I always tell her, she's given me ideas sometimes.' She explained with a shrug.

'Nice to know we're relying on advice from twelve year olds.'

'Shut up, Gene.' Alex said, grinning at Molly. 'What's he like, hey? So, did you make any friends, Molls?'

Molly looked behind her and waved to a girl with dark brown hair in two plaits halfway down her torso before looking back. 'Sophie's nice, Miss asked her to look after me. She's cool.'

Alex's face spread into a wide smile. 'Good to know you're making friends, Molls. Maybe she can come over sometime.'

'Really? Is that alright with you, Gene?'

Gene nodded. 'Of course it is, s'not just my house now, Molls Bolls.'

'Thanks, Gene!' Molly said, surprised by her own actions when she hugged him. Gene's eyes widened but awkwardly hugged her back while Alex grinned away to herself. But Molly couldn't deny it, she liked Gene. Liked him a lot more than any of the men her Mum had brought home, not that there had been many. But she could see herself living with him, like a family.

'Right, let's get you home. Bet yer've got homework.' Gene said, heading back to the Quattro.

'No, nothing. We might have an English thing next week, though.' Molly told them, climbing into the back seat.

'Oh right, what's that about then?' Alex inquired as Gene concentrated on driving, manically as ever.

'Where we went on holiday. I'm going to write about Norfolk.'

Alex nodded. 'That'll be nice, what do you want for tea?'

'Ooh, can we have lasagne?' Molly replied enthusiastically.

By this point, they had reached Gene's, well, their, house and he turned to look at Alex. 'Hold it, you can cook, Bolly?'

Molly cut in while Alex bit her lip. 'Yeah! She makes a killer lasagne, haven't you tasted it?'

'No, I haven't.' He narrowed his eyes comically at Alex. 'You've got some explaining ter do.'

She smiled, holding her hands up defensively. 'Alright, I'm sorry! I'll cook tonight, promise!'

'Not just that, Bolls. Do you mean ter say that we've been eating Luigi's crap these past two years, and all the bloody time, you could cook?!'

Alex laughed, getting out and holding the seat forward so Molly could clamber out too. 'Slipped my mind, sorry.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Can bloody cook, yer like wonder-woman.' He muttered, opening the door and walking through to the lounge, flicking on the telly and sitting down, Molly flopping down onto the sofa next to him.

'Hey, you two. Don't I get any help?'

They both looked up at her at exactly the same time. 'Yer making up for two years worth of bad eating here, Drakey.' Gene teased, glancing at Molly. 'What do you think, Molls Bolls?'

Molly nodded. 'Yeah, you taught me never to lie, Mum. Crime and punishment.'

Alex rolled her eyes and made a huffing noise. 'Fine. But you, Gene Hunt,' she pointed at him, 'don't turn my daughter against me.'

'Sorry, Bolly. Anyway, pull yer finger out and get cooking!' He exclaimed, taunting her.

* * *

'So, that's Molls Bolls off to bed, then.' Gene commented as Alex came back downstairs after putting her daughter to bed. Gene walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning forwards to kiss her.

But before his lips could meet hers, they heard a clatter behind them. Spinning around, Gene saw that a card had fallen through the letterbox. It was blank on the front, and not in an envelope. Alex frowned and went over, bending down to retrieve it.

'Nice view, Bolly-Kecks.'

She smiled and went back over to him, opening the card curiously. And almost dropped it.

'Oh my God...' She murmured, her eyes beginning to sting as the tears threatened to fall.

'Alex, what's wrong?' He asked, taking it from her hands and looking for himself.

'Who the hell is the bastard that's done this?!'

Because, there in the card, was six words. And a picture. They say that a picture paints a thousand words, but these six summed more up than a thousand ever could.

_I'm happy, hope you're happy too..._

But that was not the most disturbing thing, the thing that chilled Alex to the bone, to the very core, was the picture.

Laid in a grey examination room, on a trolley and covered in a white sheet with only his face visible, was Evan White.

His face cold and sunken in death, his eyes blank and hair thin. The dull eyes pierced Alex like a knife, his dead expression cutting her. Evan. Dead. How? Who? Why...?

'Evan...' She whispered. 'They're going to kill him, Gene.' She said, breaking down into tears and falling against his shoulder.

'Will it never end, Gene? Are they going to destroy everyone, until I'm left here on my own?' She cried, trying to keep her voice down so as not to wake Molly.

'Shh.' Gene comforted her, holding her close. 'We'll get 'em, Bolls. It can't be real...he won't have been murdered, he looks very old in the photo...it might just be a picture from when he actually dies, Alex.'

Alex sniffed, stepping back. 'I know...sorry...it's just...scary, I mean, who...?'

He shook his head. 'That's one thing I can't think of, Bolly. Arthur Layton's definitely dead; his brothers are still inside...that leaves absolutely nobody.'

Alex's mouth dropped open, her eyes looking as though she'd just seen a ghost. And with one sentence, she turned their new found paradise upside down.

* * *

'Gene, is Jeanette still in jail?'

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Please, don't release the hounds!! Do review, though! X =D**


	7. Heaven Doesn't Last Long

****

Hiya, thanks to all of you who have reviewed! If you haven't, then...cough, cough, review, cough, cough. Ahem. Tee hee, here's the next chapter! Also, I know some of you are already reading it, but I'm also writing another Ashes to Ashes story, which is Galex but is quite different from The Blurring Lines of Time, it's called Blood Child if anyone wants to read it!

**Disclaimer – I don't Ashes to Ashes, if I did, there would be unlimited series, not just three!**

**Chapter 7 – Heaven Doesn't Last Long**

* * *

Gene and Alex stared at each other for a while, their eyes betraying all their fear, their worry and their anxiety. This could not be happening; it couldn't be, could it? Not now. Not now they had just got everything right again, Layton was gone and they were happy. They were together, they were starting a family.

So why had the fates decided to cast them more mystery and disaster?

'Why...?' Alex choked out, her eyes filling with tears that proceeded to swim down her devastated face. 'I'm...we're...Molly...everything's fine...it was like heaven...why now?' She murmured, furiously wiping away her tears. 'It's not fair.'

Gene sighed, pulling her close to him. 'We'll work this out, Bolls. We'll sort the creeps; no-one gets round the Gene Genie.' He reassured her, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

Alex stepped back and looked up at him with upset, angry eyes. Not anger at him, of course not. But anger at life in general. What had she done that was so wrong that meant she could have a small slice of heaven, but it was to be taken away before she'd even taken a bite?

'What if I'm tired of working things out? I just want a normal life, with you, Molly and our baby. Why does that _bitch_ have to crop up again?' She protested, blinking back more tears.

Gene took a step towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders before lifting one hand to wipe away her glistening tears. 'Alex, I'll go check about Jeanette in the morning, and we'll see how it goes. But I promise, no harm is going to come ter you, Molls Bolls or little Hunt in there.'

Alex smiled weakly, her eyes still shining from tears. She wondered how many times she'd cried in the past two years...too many. 'But what if she isn't in prison, or...I don't know-'

Gene cut her off by pressing his lips firmly to hers and running his hands down her bare arms, making the hairs there stand up.

'Gene...' She moaned, moving back, but only an inch, her face was still close to his. 'What have I said about distracting me?' She warned in a low voice, some of the spirit returning to her eyes.

Gene pouted and leant forward again, placing a kiss on her jaw, her cheek, her neck... 'I don't know,' another kiss, 'what did yer say?' Another kiss, 'I can't seem ter remember...' he finished by kissing her lips again, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

Alex gave in, kissing him back and trying to push the newly revealed horror to the back of her mind. Jeanette was like a disease, she wrecked lives and broke people, she infected them with her very presence and then when they thought they were shot of her, she came back again, just to haunt them. Well not this time. Jeanette was _not_ shattering her newly found heaven.

'I like it when you call the baby Little Hunt.' She told him randomly when he pulled back.

Gene raised his eyebrows. 'Will you stop calling _him_ 'the baby'? _He_ is going ter be a _boy_.'

'How can you be sure, it might be a girl, what will you do then?' Alex teased back, stubbornly keeping her eyes away from the discarded card that now lay on the carpet at their feet.

'I'll bloody disown it, Bolly, I've said that. But that's not a problem, it's not going ter be a sodding girl.' He replied, though she knew he was joking.

'Alright, fine. God forbid you end up with a daughter, Gene!'

He smiled, kissing her again. 'That's more like it. Now don't you worry about that bitch of a woman, alright? Just concentrate on what's important.'

'Like you?'

He nodded. 'Got in one, Bolly.' But quickly added. 'And Molls Bolls, and little Hunt of course.'

'Sam Bryan Hunt...Caroline Evanna Hunt...' Alex murmured, her eyes deep in thought.

Gene frowned. 'What did yer say?'

Her head snapped up. 'I've been thinking about names, how about Sam Bryan Hunt?'

'Yer want 'em ter have middle names, Bolls?' Gene asked, still frowning.

'Oh, don't you know? It's obligatory to have middle names if the mother's a posh, mouth tart.' Alex replied, her lips twitching up into a smile.

He sighed. 'Fine...I have ter admit, it has a ring to it...Sam Bryan Hunt.' He said with a pout. 'And Caroline Evanna Hunt.' He admitted, squeezing her hand.

'You like the middle name Evanna?' Alex asked with raised eyebrows.

He nodded. 'S'nice name, pretty.'

Alex laughed, as though it were some private joke he was not privy to. 'Ok, good. I like Evanna too.'

'You know what I'd like ter do, Bolly?'

'No, what?'

'Go ter bed, I'm exhausted.' He told her, already making his way up the stairs. Alex followed and climbed into bed next to him, but neither ignored the now two time-bombs ticking away in the silence.

Instead of just one, there was now two possible disasters lurking in the shadows of their almost perfect heaven.

_Evan, Evan, Evan...Jeanette, Jeanette, Jeanette..._

Alex was glancing up from her desk nervously every two minutes, to see if Gene had come back. He'd gone to check about Jeanette and her nerves were slowly deteriorating as the long seconds ticked by, each matching the pound of her anxious heart.

Finally, after what seemed like several centuries and way too many glances at the door, Gene finally strode in.

'Bolly-Knickers, my office.' He called, closing the blinds as she came in. He didn't seem upset, or angry, or annoyed...but that could just be a mask for Ray, Chris and Shaz.

Alex searched his face with wide eyes, the only light now coming from the splinters through the blinds and the light of a lamp, the beam being fragmented by the shadows of paper cluttering the desk it sat on. Everything, even the faint tick, tick, tick of the clock added to the suspense hanging in the air. Like there was an answer, waiting to scream out through the silence.

'It's not Jeanette. She's still banged up, as she will be for the next ten fifteen years.' Gene told her, causing her to gasp with relief but also curiosity. If it wasn't Jeanette...who was it?

But that feeling of an upcoming answer wasn't gone, instead it hung even heavier, making Alex's eyes widen as Gene took a deep, foreboding breath, as though he really didn't want to utter the words he would say next.

'I did a quick handwriting check on the database, you know from the signatures, and...'

'Yes?' Alex asked quickly, her tone urgent.

'The card came from Gary Linton.'

* * *

'Did you do it, send them the photo I gave you, and the message?'

The man nodded. 'Yes, they're scared; I know...I was watching the house. She watched the girl very protectively, forever with a hand over her stomach.'

'She's definitely pregnant then?'

He nodded again. 'Definitely, I heard them talking.'

'You seem to hear everything, it's very good.'

'I've told you before, we are everywhere.'

'That's good to hear. Everywhere is good.'

* * *

**Hope I managed to mix the plot with some niceness with Galex there, hope you liked this chapter. Please don't release the hounds about Gary Linton! X =D**

* * *


	8. Red Rose

**Hi! Sorry this has been quite a few days coming, my writing has been delayed due to homework and I had a school prize giving to go to, where I won a governor's award for English, Music, Art, Maths, Geography, French and History! Wahoo! Tee hee, but here's the next chapter! Please review! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I own Ashes to Ashes, I robbed the BBC while the adverts were on. (Get it? The BBC doesn't have adverts, haha!) Hm...(Little people in head tell me that I'm really not funny and I don't own Ashes to Ashes.) *sighs* Fine, I don't own Ashes to Ashes! Geez, happy now stupid little people in my head? (They nod – ugh.) **

**God, I've gone mental in light of recent achievements. =D**

**Chapter 8 – Red Rose**

* * *

Alex stared at Gene, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly. The sleepy ticking off the clock behind her was beginning to become irritating as Gene's words echoed off the thick silence.

Gary Linton.

How on earth had a twenty-one year old, small time eighties criminal got his hands on that picture? And what about the words, 'I'm happy, hope you're happy too.'? Where had they come from? He was just a young, stupid man. Wasn't he? Was he?

Gary Linton couldn't possibly have had anything to do with Operation Rose, that was all over. Their plan to blackmail Gene into letting the young Arthur Layton go free had failed and they had all been locked up.

So who the hell was Gary Linton?

'Gene...Operation Rose is over though, isn't it? Where the hell did he get that picture from the future? There's a link to Layton here...I just don't know what...he's definitely dead, we know that for sure.' She tried to keep her voice steady but traces of fear leaked through her voice.

Gene grimaced, her face was begging for some words of comfort, but he could find none. For once, The Gene Genie had no idea what to say or do. 'Bugger. You don't think he's in cahoots with the Jeanette bitch, do yer?'

Alex shrugged, her expression dubious. 'I don't know...could be, maybe this is all some back-up plan, meant to get revenge. But how is Linton involved?'

'Yer could be onto something there, Bolly. But even if Jeanette and Linton are trying ter pull something, why and how?' He questioned, that signature thoughtful pout returning to his face.

Alex sighed and ran her hands through her hair. 'I don't know, but I do know we need to go and pick Molly up. Maybe we can check Jeanette's visiting records tomorrow, do a little private investigation?'

Gene nodded and smiled. 'Yer getting more like me every day, come on, let's go get Molls Bolls.' He said, grabbing his coat and ushering her out into the corridor.

They made their way outside into the dark, chilling air; the orange glow of the streetlights spilling down onto the damp pavement below and illuminating the dark night with a sinister orange aura. The air was silent, apart from the sound of their footsteps on the ground and the occasional rustle of wind through the fallen leaves on the road.

'You're getting distracted again, Alex. Stay focused, and you'll make the connection.'

Alex jumped, her eyes popping wide as she took a sharp intake of breath, whipping around to see....no-one there. Empty, just a silent, dark pavement, as she thought. So where had that chilling, male voice come from?

'Bolls?' Gene asked, looking at her strangely.

Alex was still searching the lonely darkness frantically with her eyes, this could not be happening again. Not now. 'That voice...there was a voice...a man's voice...he whispered in my ear...' She told him, blinking and opening her eyes wide as if it would help her sight to penetrate the air.

Gene frowned at her. 'Alex, what are you talking about? There was no voice, there's just you and me here.'

Alex pouted and turned back to him. 'I heard a voice...he told me I was getting distracted again, that if I focused I'd make the connection.'

'Bolly, get in the car. We're late to pick Molls Bolls up.' Gene said firmly, getting into the Quattro and pretending to shrug off her words. She had told him, that she'd heard Martin Summers' voice before, but there had been no-one there. The fact that it was happening again worried him immensely, so he was trying to make it not such a big deal.

Alex was silent for the rest of the drive, lost in her thoughts. It's hadn't been Summers' voice, it was one she didn't recognise, but the air of malice, the icy tone was similar.

* * *

'Mum, you're late.' Molly complained crossly, her arms folded across her chest.

'Sorry Molls, something came up. It won't happen again, I promise.' Alex told her, hugging her quickly. 'Alright day?'

'Not bad.' Molly replied with a shrug before climbing into the Quattro. 'Are we doing anything interesting this weekend, I've got no homework.'

Alex laughed. 'Always wanting to do something, aren't you. Well, as it happens, we're going to Manchester to meet Gene's Mum.'

Gene gave Alex an odd look. 'Are you sure...?'

Alex nodded and turned back to Molly as the car began to pull away. 'Yeah, we're going to see Gene's Mum, that exciting enough for you?'

Molly grinned. 'Yeah! What's her name?'

'Maisie.' Gene said, keeping his eyes on the road.

'Maisie? That's a nice name...is she very old?'

Alex gasped. 'Molly Jennifer Drake, don't ask questions like that!'

Gene chuckled as they turned into his driveway. 'She's seventy-five, but she's young for her age. She says having me young did it.'

'Oh right, that's cool.' Molly said, clambering out and going inside, collapsing on the couch. 'What's for tea?'

'Dunno, Molls. How about you try cooking for once?' Alex suggested, smiling at her daughter who now made a face.

'Me, cook? I can't make toast!'

Gene scoffed. 'I'll have ter teach yer.'

'I'm fine, thanks. I just burn everything.' Molly told him, pulling a reading book out of her bag. 'And you two, don't think that just because I'm reading it means I can't see you Snogging. Please don't do it in front of me, it's disgusting.' She added, looking up at them.

Alex stifled a laugh and went through to the kitchen, but her happy mood didn't last long, there on the kitchen table sat a blood red rose, seeping menace and threat. Who could have thought that one rose could send chills down her spine and fill her heart with terror. But it did.

'Bolly, what's wro-' Gene broke off as his eyes drank in the terrifying sight of the blood red rose.

'Is someone having an 'effing joke?'

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Another cliffie, I'm turning evil in time for Halloween! Tee hee, please review! X =D**


	9. Shadows

**Hi, have had time to write and upload this as I took the day off school today – felt extremely ill and dizzy this morning, have got a bit better and so decided to get another chapter to you! Please review and make my day! There's not that much plot in this one, but hope you like it all the same!**

**Also, I'd like to thank Sailormoon1982 for this chapter; she gave me the cooking idea. =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, or a Quattro...but I'd love to have one, tee hee. And possibly Gene Hunt to drive me around in it, that would be fun! =D**

**Chapter 9 – Shadows**

* * *

Alex stared in shock at the red rose; Gene's expression matched her own. Who was going so far just to freak her out? Although she knew it was useless, she passed over to the kitchen window and cupped her hands up against the glass, peering out into the darkened garden. The grass was undisturbed and the darkness extended back into the unseen shrubs and bushes. Everything was silent. Not a sign of human life, no signal that anyone had been here. She walked over to the back door and tried the handle, locked, just as she thought. So what the hell was going on?

She turned around to see the rose in Gene's hand; he then read the small note attached to it aloud.

'Have a nice time this weekend, Alex. Because hell is waiting for you when you come back.'

Alex's mouth dropped open and her eyes began to shine with yet more tears. 'Who's doing this?' She asked, crossing the kitchen to prise the menacing flower from his hands and place it in the bin.

'I don't know, Bolly. But someone's really going out of their way to scare yer.' Gene replied, his face grim.

Alex sighed and ran a hand over her forehead. 'What are we going to do? Should we go to Manchester, or...?'

Gene remained silent for a few minutes as Alex's fear rose inside her and her eyes flitted around the kitchen, from the window to the door to the table where the rose had been laid. Someone else was time travelling. But who?

All she knew, was that Jeanette and Gary Linton were mixed up in this somehow, but that was the question? What exactly _were_ they trying to achieve?

'I think we should still go and see my Mam, get Molly away from here for a bit. And then see what happens when we come back.'

Alex bit her lip. 'But what will happen? What's this freak's idea of hell?'

'I don't know, Bolls, but I don't think we should let this rule our life, otherwise they've already won.'

She nodded and rested her head against his chest. 'You're right; we'll go see your Mum this weekend.'

'S'more like it.' Gene replied, kissing the top of her head.

'Ugh, yacky. That's worse than the making out.' Molly commented, strolling into the kitchen and looking around.

Alex stood back and laughed, smiling at her daughter. 'What do you want for tea, Molls?'

Molly shrugged. 'Dunno, what we got?'

Gene smiled coyly, opening a cupboard. 'How about I teach yer to cook, Molls Bolls?'

'Are you masochistic? I don't think letting me burn the house down is a good idea.' She replied, her expression sceptical as she sat down at the table.

'Molls, it's not that hard. Why don't you just have a go, you won't burn the house down.' Alex said, grinning at Gene.

Molly sighed. 'Fine, but don't blame me when it all goes wrong!'

'It won't go wrong; the Gene Genie has got it all under control.'

Molly laughed and looked at him. 'I can't believe my Mum fell in love with a guy who calls himself 'The Gene Genie'.' She told him, walking over and looking in the cupboard.

'Right, what am I burning then?'

* * *

The next morning Alex, Gene and Molly all got into the Quattro and set off for Manchester. But Alex couldn't help but glance around suspiciously as they left; checking that nothing freaky was going to happen. They hadn't told Molly about the rose, or the messages, if Alex could do anything, she'd protect her daughter from the dark world they lived in.

It didn't take long for them to reach Manchester, the traffic was good and Gene was driving like...well, like Gene. Pulling up on a driveway outside a small house they got out, Gene rapping smartly on the door.

The door was opened to reveal and elderly woman in her early seventies, her hair a bright white colour and her skin creased, her sparkling blue eyes framed by oval glasses. Though she was visibly old, there was something very young about the woman; Alex decided that it lay in her twinkling eyes, so like Gene's.

'Gene! What brings you here?' She exclaimed, pulling her son into a hug. 'You always stay away for too long.'

Gene pulled back and muttered gruffly. 'Nice to see yer too, Mam.' He then took a step back and gestured to Alex and Molly. 'Um, this is Alex and Molly.'

Maisie's face lit up as she unexpectedly hugged them both. 'It's so nice to meet you at last; Gene's told me so much about you both.'

Alex smiled back. 'It's great to meet you too; you know he only told me about you a few days ago?' She replied, stepping inside as Maisie closed the door and Gene looked a little sheepish.

'Sorry, didn't get round to it.'

Maisie made a clicking sound with her tongue and led them into the lounge, gesturing to them to sit down as she did so herself.

'So, you finally got my Gene to settle down then?'

Alex nodded. 'Yep, did you know he's quite a softie, really?'

Maisie laughed. 'Yes, typical Gene, playing the tough guy.'

'Ahem, excuse me Mam, do yer mind not talking about me as if I weren't here?'

Maisie patted Gene's hand. 'Oh please Gene, I'm just happy for you.'

'Humph. Meddling woman.'

'You love me really.' Maisie replied, winking at Molly.

'Yes Mam, I love yer. Is there anything yer want me ter do, what were yer saying about that bathroom shelf?'

'Oh yes, it's broken again. You don't mind putting it up again do you, it'll only take a minute.'

Gene nodded and got up, 'be back in a minute.'

As soon as Gene had left Maisie leant forward and talked to Alex. 'So, Gene tells me you're pregnant, don't tell me I get to be a Grandma?'

Alex smiled and nodded. 'It's all true.' She said, placing a hand over her stomach.

'It's going to be a girl.' Molly added stubbornly, causing both the women to laugh.

'Gene doesn't think so.'

'It is, boys are no fun, they just dribble when they're little and act like idiots when they grow up.'

'You keep in that frame of mind, Molls.' Alex quipped, squeezing her daughter's hand.

'Well anyway Alex, I really must thank you.' Maisie said, reaching out and squeezing her daughter in law to be's hand.

'Why?' Alex asked, confused.

'Gene was in hard place for a while; I used to listen to him moaning on the phone about the bloody met, about corruption and sometimes about you.'

'Me?'

Maisie nodded. 'Kept going on about how he felt he was letting you down, like he was the bad person.'

Tears began to form behind Alex's eyes as she realised that Gene had cared about her, even before they had got together. That he'd felt bad for not being able to tell her the truth about the Masons.

'You don't know what a relief it was when he said you were going out, and later when he told me you were getting married! Do you like the ring?'

Alex nodded and smiled. 'It's gorgeous.'

At that moment, Gene reappeared again. 'All fixed. What were you lot talking about then? Not me I hope.'

Both women conspicuously shook their heads. 'Nothing, just stuff.'

'Just stuff.' Alex agreed, smiling at Gene.

'Can I use the toilet Maisie?' Molly asked, getting up off the couch.

'Sure Hun, it's just next to the stairs.' Maisie said, smiling at Molly.

Alex and Maisie exchanged knowing glances and turned back to Gene, beginning to talk about work, the weather, nothing basically. But all the while, through the smiles and the laughter, that daunting message kept shadowing the sunlight, ringing in Alex's head.

'_Have a nice time this weekend, Alex. Because hell is waiting for you when you come back.' _

* * *

**What do you think? Hope it wasn't too bad, please keep in mind I'm not feeling my best! Please review! X =D**


	10. Everywhere

****

Hi, I hope I get the scary mood with Evan in this chapter right. This is quite a short chapter, but it's kind of needed for effect. Enjoy! X =D

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, =D**

**Chapter 10 – Everywhere**

* * *

Evan's front door shut with a click and the jingle of his keys broken through the silent morning as he placed them into his pocket. The weak sunlight overhead was having trouble filtering through the dense grey clouds, casting a misty, early morning haze over London. He walked down the street, the only sound being the tap of his shoes on the frosted concrete.

It was oddly quiet for London, true it was extremely early on a Sunday morning, but still, it was silent, just a little too silent.

A terrifyingly familiar sense of claustrophobia began to creep up on him as he turned left across the park, cutting through a thick outcrop of trees. All of a sudden, the towering trees seemed to be looking down on him, closing in. The rustle of leaves beneath his feet seemed to grow too loud and the eerie canopy of leaves above seemed to block out too much sunlight, leaving Evan engulfed in a ghostly shadow. There was just a feeling, trickling down his back and standing hairs up as it went, that someone was watching him. And that someone wasn't supposed to be there.

* * *

'Goodbye Gene, drive safe. Bye Alex, bye Molly.' Maisie said, waving as they got into the Quattro.

'Bye, Grandma.' Molly replied, hugging her new found grandparent as she kissed Molly's head.

'Bye, Maisie. Thanks for having us.' Alex said, with an equally well felt hug.

'See yer, Mam.'

As they drove back down the motorway, Alex couldn't help but allow a small feeling of dread to leak over the perfect weekend. What sort of supposed 'hell' was waiting for them when they got back?

* * *

'They're alive, Evan. And we're about to make their lives living hell.'

The raspy, menacing voice seeped through Evan's ears and he whirled around, staring wildly at the empty space behind him. It was empty, silent, devoid of human life. He stopped and stood very still, glued to the spot while he slowly gazed around his ghostly surroundings for any source of the voice. But there was none, just the tall trees and carpet of leaves on the wet ground, nothing more.

Quickly, he turned and strode as fast as he could out of the small wood, drinking the light and fresh air in with relief. Raising a hand to his head, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He was getting old, too old for this grief. All he wanted was to know that they were safe; he didn't need to start hearing voices.

* * *

That feeling only got stronger as The Quattro purred its way towards Gene's street, winding around each corner. With every yard gained, Alex just got the sense that something was wrong, this wasn't right. But what was wrong?

Her deadly question was answered in the very worst way as they rounded the corner onto their street and a terrible sight met their eyes.

Gene stamped on the brakes and stopped the car in the middle of the road, silently getting out of the car and looking at his house.

'What the hell?'Alex asked, staring dumbfounded at the house, it was Molly who broke the silence when a ragged sob escaped her lips.

'What...what are we gonna do?'

Because in front of them, a whole house no longer stood. The windows were fallen in, the walls crumbling, but worst of all, were the telltale blackened edges, the charred front door and window frames, the interior burnt to a crisp.

Someone had burnt Gene Hunt's house down.

'Arrgh!' Gene suddenly shouted out, kicking the car in frustration and turning back around to see tears falling from Alex's eyes. He sighed and put an arm around her shoulders, turning her towards him as her head fell onto his shoulder. He stretched out another arm and pulled Molly in while he looked over Alex's shoulder the charred remains of the only house he'd ever actually called home.

'Why don't they ever leave us alone?' Alex whispered as Gene tightened his grip on her and allowed even his own eyes moisten.

* * *

**Don't release the hounds!!!! Please, don't kill me! Or burn my house down! X =D**


	11. What's In a Name?

**Hi, first of all, sorry for the delay – homework and other stuff – secondly, thank you very much for your reviews and for not releasing the hounds (or bloodthirsty poodles), not killing me and not burning my house down, I've very grateful. Though if you had done any of those things, the joke would kinda be on you, because then I wouldn't be able to update. Anyway, I'll stop babbling and let you read!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes. Boo hoo. Sob. Blah, blah, blah. =D**

**Chapter 11 – What's In a Name?**

* * *

'Run out of milk, Bolly!' Gene called from the tiny kitchen of Alex's old flat. It was by no means perfect, but for the last couple of days, they had managed. Alex and Gene slept in her bed, and Molly on the sofa, which wasn't too uncomfortable.

But still, every time they looked around their cramped surroundings, they couldn't help but feel a surge of hate to whoever had been so sadistic as to burn their house down. Alex presumed that was the sender's idea of 'hell', she was certainly agreeing at the moment.

Since then, they had received nothing from whoever was freaking her out this time...no letters, no notes, no creepy pictures...no roses. Nothing. Silence. Nada. No scary voices and no weird dreams. But rather than the onslaught of relief that Alex knew she should feel at this, instead she merely felt wariness and paranoia. Every time she went outside, anytime she was alone...she couldn't help that feeling that it was not over. What about Evan? What about that picture? No, it wasn't over yet. In fact, Alex couldn't help but question...was this only the beginning?

She sighed and got up off the sofa, where she had been sat next to Molly watching the morning news. 'I'll go out and get some.' She offered, walking up behind Gene.

Gene turned and faced her with concerned eyes, knowing how she felt when she went out. 'You sure, Bolly? 'Cause I'll go, if yer want.'

Alex shook her head and pulled on her white leather jacket. 'It's alright; I'll be back in a minute.' She paused at the door and mouthed. 'Love you.'

'Ew, disgusting alert!' Molly exclaimed, grinning.

Alex rolled her eyes and slipped out of the door, making her way downstairs and out into the fresh morning air. It was early on a Tuesday morning and the light grey blanket of cloud overhead reflected Alex's apathetic mood as she wandered down the pavement to the corner shop, her pace anything but purposeful. And that's when the voice came back, that suddenly familiar voice. She realised she hadn't recognised it before...but she did now.

'Missed me?'

She gasped and spun around as the intake of cold air stung her throat for a second, but of course, there was no-one there. She hadn't expected there to be.

Though she was already pretty sure she knew, she asked, 'who are you?' And when there was no reply, nothing but a ringing silence, she turned around again, her eyes wide and fearful. 'Why are you doing this to me?' She called out, a little louder. She didn't care if someone could hear her and thought she was some mad maniac.

'I said, who are you?!' She screamed when there was once more nothing but silence. This situation was driving her crazy, she didn't like the way he was controlling and increasing her fear through mere silence, that sort of power was frightening.

To any outsider, she would look like some insane woman, screaming at thin air. But she really didn't care; all she cared about was the answer to her question...and was it the one she thought it was?

'I think you already know.' That smooth voice, with an underlying huskiness came again, convincing her she was right.

Alex stopped in the street, a few metres from the shop that was her goal and glanced around again with little hope, he was time-travelling, just like Summers and Layton, she knew that already. But was it who she thought it was?

Fear trickled down her back and her mouth went dry as he spoke again, his words confirming her deepest fear.

'Gary Linton...boo!'

And then, the feeling that someone was there, went. He'd gone, but not before he'd scared the living daylights out of her and filled her stomach with dread. Gary Linton was no small time criminal; he'd somehow managed to time travel, whether it was in the future or the present. And that scared her to death.

Power itself is an amazing thing, but it is also extremely, extremely dangerous. Because there are very few people who know how to use it in the right way, who know how to handle it. Power in the wrong hands is dangerous, no-one should have too much of it. But the power to travel between two times falling into the wrong hands? Lethal. Absolutely, completely and terrifyingly lethal. And Gary Linton had that power, and he was using it to destroy her life.

No tears came, her lip didn't tremble and her eyes didn't well up. Because she was simply too scared to do anything, it was like her tear ducts and nerve centres had frozen, her brain consumed by fear. Why did creeps like Gary Linton always appear at the wrong time, with the sole aim of ruining her life and the life of the people she loved and held dear?

Alex's hand ran protectively across her stomach, firm from pregnancy and she thought about the small baby there, the tiny body that she might never hold. Because what if she died? What if Gene died? What if Molly died? What if Evan died?

Images of them all passed before her eyes, cold, lifeless and dead. Then a blurred image of an anonymous baby, but beautiful, of course. _Her _baby. _Gene's_ baby. What if that innocent soul never got the chance to even be born, to open its beautiful, curious eyes and drink in the world?

* * *

It had been two weeks since Evan had heard that raspy, rough voice in the woods and since then, there had been nothing. No weird signs from the past, no voices and no strange dreams. But pride comes before a fall, and Evan knew better than to relax, because something dark was happening with time and it was happening in 1982. He knew it, he could feel it.

So it was on a cold morning that he made his usual trip to the shop for his paper, when the voice came again, just as weak, raspy and terrifying as it had been two weeks ago.

'You're right, she is clever. Had me figured, should be more careful, perhaps.'

He spun around, but again, his eyes fell on nothing. The street was empty. The trees weren't even moving, the air was windless and there was nobody about. So where had that voice come from? What the hell was going on, and what did it have to do with him? He was old, for god's sake! Too old for this creepy nonsense, he wished they'd leave him alone; he couldn't be useful to them, not a chance.

'Who are you?!' He shouted out in a clear voice, doing his best to sound brave but he knew there was a fearful undercurrent to his question that whoever it was would surely pick up.

'Aw, too bad the name means nothing to you...too bad they're all going to die.' The anonymous man's tone was dripping with a sort of sadistic malice that Evan had only heard on very good actors in films, it chilled him to know that some people were that twisted in real life.

'Who?! Alex? Molly? Who's going to die?!' He called out, having no care if someone called him mad, not caring even if he was dragged away in a straight jacket. He only cared about his two god-daughters.

'I swear, if you hurt them, I'll find a way to hurt you! I promise you that!' He threatened, though he knew and they probably knew it was empty. How on earth were you supposed to do anything to an invisible, untouchable man?

Evan heard a chuckle, it was filled with sarcasm and arrogance, but he did his best not to be deterred. He even managed to hold his tongue as the voice spoke its last words.

'Good luck, the name's Gary Linton. Bye, sleep tight!'

His malicious words hung in the air, more frightening than any ransom note or death threat. The simple, arrogant and twisted tone to the words chilled Evan to the bone as he forgot all thoughts of the morning paper and headed back home, his mind a jumble of fear and desperation.

* * *

**Again, please no hounds, bloodthirsty poodles, death threats or any other violent forms of manipulation...tee hee =D. Nah, I know you guys wouldn't do things like that, judging from all of your lovely reviews! Speaking of reviews, care to give me any? X =D**


	12. Fight For This Love

**Hi, thanks for all your lovely reviews last chapter, glad to see you all love this as much as The Blurring Lines of Time! Please don't kill me for this chapter – it has to be done! By the way, this isn't names after Cheryl Cole's song, it just fits. X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, the BBC does – lucky devils. =D**

**Chapter 12 – Fight For This Love**

* * *

'What?!' Gene exclaimed, staring at Alex in shock. She had just come back in with no milk, had dropped a kiss on Molly's head, telling her to stay there and then preceded to drag him into the bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind her.

'You heard me, Gene. It's Gary Linton, he's time travelling, though I'm not sure where from.' She repeated quickly, glancing around in paranoia, though she knew she was pretty safe.

Gene frowned and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it in a way Alex would have usually found sexy, but now it was a tired gesture, showing how frustrated he was by all the smoke and mirrors, not to mention ageing him by five years. 'How do yer mean, where from?'

'Is the future Gary Linton travelling from the future to here, or the present Gary Linton, travelling to the future?'

He shook his head, confused. 'Yer've lost me, Bolls...why would he travel ter the future?'

Alex sighed, biting her lip. 'Evan. He's obviously been there, how did he get that picture? Plus remember what Arthur Layton said, he's scared Evan, well maybe Gary's taken over.'

'But why would they want to involve Evan?' Gene asked, the crease on his brow ever increasing as he struggled to get his mind around the complicated circumstances.

Alex shrugged. 'I'm not sure...but I don't think they want him for anything really, I think they're just trying to scare me...but still, why are they trying to get to me? I haven't done anything on purpose.'

'I've told yer before, Bolly, criminals don't tend to think about things logically.' Gene told her, leaning back and perching on the bed as he looked at her, his eyes flickering down to her stomach, which he noticed now, was ever so slightly swollen.

Alex grimaced and sighed, leaving them both in silence for a moment as she thought. 'I just don't know what to do, Gene. It's so out of reach, all of it. We can't even pull Linton in.'

'I know what we'll do, Bolls. I think it's time we went and spoke to Jeanette.' Gene replied, standing up and shoving his hands into his pockets.

'What's Jeannette got to do with anything?' Alex asked, looking at him in surprise. The very thought of the blonde woman, with her twisted mind and cruel intentions made her stomach curl.

'Bolly, she was in Operation Rose, she must have something to do with it all. S'a good place to start.'

Alex nodded and sighed again, rubbing her forehead with a weary hand and smiling slightly as Gene pulled her into his arms, kissing her lightly on the top of her head.

'What are you two doing in here?' Molly demanded, opening the door and seeing her Mum in Gene's tight embrace. Alex turned and smiled at her daughter.

'Nothing, honey, me and Gene were just talking about the wedding. We've decided to wait until the baby's born after all.'

Molly nodded and grinned. 'Ok, cool. You know I don't mind the hugging half as much as the snogging.'

'Right-o, Molls Bolls, hugging only, gotcha.' Gene replied, winking at her and earning a chuckle from both Alex and Molly.

* * *

Jeanette's face twisted into a smirk as she saw Gene and Alex approach her and she slumped back in her chair. 'What the hell do you two want?' She asked, and noting Alex's ring, 'aw, getting married are we? How sweet and very un-Gene Hunt.'

'Shut yer good fer nothing gob until I ask yer anything.' Gene instructed, pulling out a chair and dropping down onto it beside Alex. It was a shame the room was full of criminals and their visitors, plus quite a few policemen, no chance of beating her up a bit then.

'Is he that instructive at home?' Jeannette inquired, smirking at Alex with hard eyes as Alex just ignored her.

'We want ter know what the hell is going on with Gary Linton, have yer been passing instructions to him?'

Jeannette's mouth spread out into a smile as she looked teasingly between them. 'Ah...I was wondering when you'd get curious and come to ask me about that.'

Gene frowned. 'Yer have been telling him ter freak Alex out then?'

She nodded. 'It's foolproof really; you're falling for it all by just being here.'

'What do you mean?' Alex asked, alarmed as her thoughts darted back to Molly, safely at school...she hoped.

Jeanette leant forward so she only had to whisper for them to hear correctly and when she spoke, malice dripped from every word, self-assurance ringing clearly as if she was so sure her plan would not fail.

'After my Arthur died-'

'_Your_ Arthur?!' Gene exclaimed, looking at her with pure disgust. 'Shagging him, were yer?'

She simply nodded and continued. 'I wanted revenge, I wanted you to lose the person you love, too...and you will, very soon.' She told them, watching in satisfaction as their eyes widened and worry consumed Alex's face.

'Too bad you're spending some of your last hours in a grotty London prison, Alex.'

'What do you mean? What have you done?' Alex asked, alarmed as the sadistic woman began to press all the right buttons. She suddenly felt Gene grip her knee possessively under the table, his tight clench almost hurting her.

'Before Operation Rose, I gave Linton money that he never paid off, so when he came in here, I found a way for him to pay me back. I gave him the secret of the time travelling and told him the things to say, gave him the picture.'

'The picture? How did yer get it?' Gene asked, squeezing Alex's knee even harder as a small whimper escaped her throat while her mind raced; contemplating the rotten things Jeannette had done, all just to scare her, to lure her to this prison. Only...what happened when she left here? Fear gripped her as she wondered and saw the truth behind the woman's words...she was going to die...very soon.

That tiny, warm, gorgeous baby would never be born. She'd never hold the beautiful little person both she and Gene had made. Her baby. Gene's baby. Their baby. And then Molly...she'd lost her Dad, and her god-father now...she couldn't leave Molly. She couldn't die...she was not going down without a fight. With that in mind, a fierce fire burned through her veins charging her with determination – determination to fight for the life she'd gone through so much to get.

'Computer graphics...it's not real...all of it, everything was just to get you here...Gary will have seen you come in, and the plan will be set in motion...there's no way out for you know, Alex. Have a nice death.'

'You bitch!' Gene shouted out, causing several heads to turn. 'You will not kill her, no way. Now shut yer gob and stop, or I will punish yer...I promise yer that, _bitch._ I'd break the law fer her.'

Jeanette smiled. 'And I'm breaking the law for Arthur.' She told them simply, but they had no compassion. She would not shatter yet another life, not Alex's, or that tiny baby inside her. She was not going to win.

Gene stood up, pulling Alex with him. 'We're going.' He grunted, barely being able to look at Jeanette.

'Ok.' But as they turned to go, she called after them. 'Tell me, Alex...how's Molly?'

Alex's heart skipped a beat, fear ripping through her like a tidal wave as she began to run, Gene tearing after her. She had to get to the car, go to the school, find Molly, needed to hold her daughter in her arms and know she was safe.

Because at those words, she knew they were doing what they'd done last time, getting to her through Molly, playing on her love, using people she was close to. And she wouldn't stand for it; she wouldn't fall into that trap ever again.

She would not let them hurt anyone ever again, including herself. She would not let them win; this was another victory they could not have. She would fight for her life, for Molly life and for the baby she was carrying. She stopped at the car and looked at Gene, running towards her. She would fight for him, fight for this love.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review and don't get too angry! Please! Tee hee, X =D**


	13. Hell

**Hi, thank you for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it and please don't kill, injure or in any way harm me once you've read this! X =D**

**P.S - I've edited the author's note on this chapter as I realised I'd made a really stupid mistake and not read the numbers correctly! haha - don't blame me, I had a very late night last night! =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, never have and never will...ok, now I'm depressed...=D**

**Chapter 13 – Hell**

* * *

The Quattro was racing through the London streets towards Molly's school, Alex clutching the seat until her knuckles were white. Gene glanced at her as he threw it around another corner, turning the Quattro onto an empty street, with trees on one side, and an abandoned school on the other. But upon seeing her white face and wide, shocked eyes, he quickly looked away. Because that terrified, helpless expression scared him and he had only seen it once before. After he had accidently shot her, and she had woken up in hospital, screaming for her daughter...he had seen it then.

This was worse than the last time Molly's life had been threatened, she looked as though she was sure death was around the corner, as if the devil himself was hot on her heels.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a black Mercedes coming up his rear, but it was weird...he was coming up towards the side...the back lights on the right...

And then it all happened very fast. Gene felt the force of the heavy, expensive Mercedes collide with the right tail lights, and then before he knew it, the car was skidding across the road towards the trees, and then he felt the tyres bump down into a ditch, jolting them forward so his head crashed into the steering wheel, the last thing he heard before it all went black was a loud, shrill scream from Alex.

* * *

He must have only been out for a minute, because when he looked up he could see Alex being dragged away by no other than Gary Linton, his grubby hand over her mouth. And for one second, Gene saw the horrified, frightened and helpless look in his fiancé's eyes and then he knew...he was way out of his depth this time.

For one second, he saw that terrified expression in her eyes, and then Linton shoved her in the back seat, jumped into the driver's side and the car shot away, Alex inside it.

'Alex!' He screamed, louder than he ever had, abandoning the slightly smashed up Quattro and running as fast as he could after Alex and the car that took her away. He chased it around two corners, always keeping it in his sight, never blinking while his constant yells of 'Alex!' were swept away by the wind.

But as he rounded another corner, the car disappeared out of sight; he just couldn't see where it had gone. With one final cry of 'Alex!'Gene collapsed onto the pavement, scowling at the curb.

'WD23 HYU, WD23 HYU.' He muttered to himself over and over again, committing the registration number to memory before getting up wearily and going over to the nearest phone box, trying to pull himself together.

They had taken Alex, and Molly...and now he had to save them, because they were family, and he was not risking any of their lives...he would not let them win, he hadn't last time and he wouldn't this time.

'Hello, Chris?'

'Hi, Guv, what's up?'

'I haven't got long, but Bolly's been taken, and I think Molls Bolls has too, I need yer to put out a watch across the Met for a black Mercedes, WD23 HYU.'

'They've taken her? Why, Guv? What happened?'

'Christopher! Just do it, I haven't got time, radio me if anything comes up, I'm off ter look fer myself-' But there Gene broke off, realising with a pang of regret that the Quattro was now sitting, slightly smashed in a ditch a few streets away, though it could probably be fixed, it wouldn't be drivable in time to save Alex.

'Alright, you got it, Guv. Bye.'

'Bye, Chris.' Gene replied weakly, putting the phone back down on the hook and stepping out of the phone box.

Looking around helplessly at the rows of terraced housing, Gene sighed and shook his head. Why was life so bloody difficult? He, Alex and Molly had been so close to just being happy, Alex was pregnant and they were getting married...but now it seemed as though invisible forces were erasing those dreams one by one, as images of the family Gene had unconsciously yearned for slipped away one by one.

* * *

'Where's Molly? What have you done to her?! Where is she?!' Alex demanded from where she was handcuffed to a drainpipe inside an abandoned warehouse at the docks and it was only now, that Alex realised it was the same one from just a few months ago. The large, bare expanse of concrete and corrugated iron were twice as daunting as the metal began to cut into her wrists.

Alex had to strain her eyes in the near darkness to make out the shape of Gary Linton, walking threateningly towards her.

'Aw...foolish Alex, led by her emotions once again...how sad your poor Gene will be when he finds you dead...your daughter nice and safe at school...'

Alex gasped, her eyes wide. 'She's not here?! You tricked me!' She shouted, struggling against the handcuffs, but to no avail as a small whimper escaped from her throat while Linton stepped ever nearer.

'Oh dear, I am sorry.' Linton taunted, standing directly in front of Alex now, his body inches from hers. 'It's a shame really...' He murmured, reaching out a hand to wrap one of her curls around his finger, lightly touching her face as he did so.

Alex swallowed and looked away, knowing she could do nothing to stop his attentions, seeing as her hands were secured firmly behind her back.

'But you see, Alex...I'm on orders from Jeanette to make sure you're dead before Hunt gets here, if it was my way...I'd be having a little more..._fun_.' His thin lips twisted tauntingly around the last word, causing Alex to shudder as her breathing rate increased.

Linton cocked his head on one side, looking at her as his hand moved from her hair to her jaw line, where he cupped her face and leant forward a bit.

'It really is a shame to waste a woman like you...so much waste...' he murmured in her ear, moving his hand down to caress the hollow of her throat.

Alex took a sharp intake of breath, not breathing it out again...was this how she was destined to die? Raped by a psychotic creep, and then left for dead until Gene eventually found her? But in this cold, draughty warehouse Alex had one comfort, and that was that her daughter was safe, Molly would never see this, would never know...Molly was safe.

But still, she mourned for the little baby she would never hold, the small child that would never see the light of day...her baby, her poor little baby would die with her today. But at least neither Molly nor Gene would witness this...wouldn't see what she knew Linton was going to do to her.

'I think I can get this done before Hunt gets here...wouldn't want to waste you...' Linton finally whispered, moving his hand to her top buttons and undoing them swiftly, so her black lacy bra was on display. He licked his lips, staring appreciatively at her.

Alex let out a shaky breath as she began gulping in air with short, constricted breaths, her whole body quaking with fear as she felt Linton's icy lips press against her neck...her chest...her shoulder...his lips were chapped and rough while his hands rested on her hips, gripping too hard.

Forgetting her pride, Alex managed to find breath enough to speak. 'Please don't do this.' She begged, a tear jerking from her eye as he reached around her, undoing the clasp on her bra.

'Too late, love. Already started.'

And suddenly, his rough lips were on hers, kissing her forcefully, harshly...there was no gentleness to the kiss as he pushed her head against the stone wall and Alex felt blood trickle from the back of her head. His tongue pushed against her lips and into her mouth as his hands began pushing her violently up against the wall, again and again, crashing her body into the unforgiving stone.

Eventually, Alex stopped fighting him, stopped squirming under his disturbing touch and instead just went limp and closed her eyes, hoping he would make this quick...that it would kill her so she didn't have to feel too much pain...

Hell didn't get much worse than this.

* * *

**Don't kill me!!!!!!! No bloodthirsty hounds (or poodles), I promise the next chapter won't be so horrifying! Please, please review...look at it this way...you don't review and I won't feel as inclined to update! Hehe, evil me. X =D**


	14. Bleeding and Torn

**Hi, well here it is! The next chapter, I hope it satisfies you bloodthirsty poodle owners! Well actually, they might get even more bloodthirsty...but I hope you'll eventually forgive me. Quick warning, this one has quite bad language in. X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, but I do own this story and the one before it – The Blurring Lines of Time. **

**Chapter 14 – Bleeding and Torn**

* * *

Gene ran towards the familiar warehouse; dread building up inside him like lava, waiting to erupt. The clouds above seemed to be with him, their stormy dark recesses swirling across the sun and reflecting in his dark, angry eyes. As soon as CID had got a radio through that someone had seen the Mercedes near here, he had known. Had known that Linton had brought her here, to where they had lost a few months ago. And they would lose again; they would not take Alex from him. He wouldn't let them.

He slowed as he reached the doors, slipping in silently, making sure he wasn't heard, he needed the element of surprise on his side – he had no idea what Linton was doing to Alex, or if he was alone...but he had to save her, had to get to her, had to make sure she was safe.

And that's when he heard it, as he rounded a concrete wall – a loud scream pierced the air, rebounding off the concrete and iron and making him jump. Alex's scream. He rounded the corner, and at the sight that greeted him, the lava boiling up inside him erupted and he charged forwards.

* * *

'Get your fucking hands off her, you bastard!' He yelled, stopping about a metre away from where Linton had Alex pushed up against a wall, attacking her face with his lips. Her bra was hanging loose, her lip and head bleeding profusely and the look of fear in her eyes was something that would haunt him until the day he died. He was only thankful that her jeans were still on.

Linton let go of his grip around Alex's waist and looked at Gene, there was blood on his chin from Alex's bleeding lip and he stepped away from her towards Gene, glaring at him menacingly.

'What the hell are you doing here, Hunt?' He spat, glancing back to where Alex was leant back against the wall, eyes closed as she tried to control her erratic breathing, she was on the border of hyperventilating and she knew she had to calm down, if there was any chance of her getting out of here alive.

'I was having fun.' Linton taunted, not moving as Gene stepped towards him.

'You fucking filthy bastard! How dare you touch her!' Gene shouted, suddenly lurching and grabbing Linton by the throat, shoving him against the wall, his fingers tightening around Gary's neck, his eyes dark with rage.

Alex watched desperately, her mouth dry as Gene prepared to murder the man who had almost raped her. But as she watched Linton struggle under Gene's ever tightening grip, a small voice in the back of her head told her she should stop this...killing him wasn't going to help...Gene would do it, he would kill him...but how could she stop him? She was still cuffed to the drainpipe and the back of her head was pounding, blood matting her hair together as shooting pains reverberated through her head while her lip continued to bleed, her arms and body aching from where Linton had held her.

'Gene! Don't!' She screamed, breathing heavily as the pain got worse, her surroundings began to swim before her eyes and her desperate shout seemed to be far away, a distant echo. 'Don't!' She tried to scream again as she slipped down the wall, her legs giving out. The cuffs ran down the drainpipe with her until she was collapsed on the floor, trying desperately to keep her eyes open – she had to stop him, had to stop him killing Linton.

Gene could feel Linton getting weaker beneath his grip, the light dimming in his eyes – eyes that were no longer menacing, they were pleading now, begging him to stop. But he couldn't. Some frenzy had taken over, he wanted to see the light go out of his eyes, never wanted the bastard to take another breath of fucking decent air.

How could he do that to Alex? Gene didn't even pause to think of what would have happened if he had got here just five minutes later...now he didn't just want this son of a bitch to get banged up, he wanted him dead..Lifeless....cold.

But then he heard a shout from Alex and his head turned to see her lying on the floor, struggling to keep her eyes open and he could now see the blood seeping from her head, could see she was gasping for air, her eyes urgent.

* * *

He watched, torn between a desperate want to kill the bastard under his grip...and Alex, gasping for breath, her eyes begging for him to help her. And then he saw her mouth something to him, he couldn't hear it, she didn't have enough energy left, but he knew her lips, and she was trying to tell him something.

'Don't kill him. Don't.' Alex forced the words out as she stared at an enraged Gene, but they didn't come out even as a whisper. And with one last shoot of sharp pain through her head, her eyes flickered closed as the blood continued to flow out onto the concrete.

Gene let go of Linton, all thoughts of murder abandoned as he ran to Alex, who lay unconscious on the cold, unforgiving floor. He quickly unlocked the handcuffs and pulled her up, dragging her to his chest as he cradled her head against him, whispering to her, begging her not to die, that he'd help, that he was there...

And then he heard a click behind him. His head whipped around to see Chris snapping cuffs around Linton's wrists, the filthy bastard was still wheezing, taking in gasps of breath as Chris pushed him outside, presumably to a plod car.

But in his arms, Alex was still lifeless, her skin was getting colder and her head just wouldn't stop bleeding, no matter how much he tried to stem it with his hands...her lip had stopped bleeding, but was her face was turning paler by the second, she was unresponsive to his desperate pleas for her to open her eyes, blood ran through her hair and was smeared over her scarred hands and face...

'Don't die, Bolly....' He whispered, stroking her hair back and stepping back silently as a men came in with a stretcher and she was rushed away to hospital...he didn't even think to tell them she was pregnant...

All he could think of was how he couldn't lose her...her couldn't live without her, he needed her...she couldn't die...she just couldn't.

* * *

**Ok, ok, maybe I deserve the bloodthirsty dogs for that, but ah well! Please review; you know what they mean to me! X =D**


	15. Waiting

**Hi, thank you for all your reviews last chapter, you're all very patient with my thirst for a bit of drama, tee hee! Thanks and here's the next chapter, hope it cheers you all up! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, it belongs to the BBC, I'm not making any money from this, blah, blah, blah.**

**Chapter 15 - Waiting**

* * *

She ran through the long white halls, her feet pounding on the nondescript grey floor and matching the fearful thud of her heart. She pushed on through door after heavy door, dodging out of people's way as she ran on, her wide eyes constantly searching for him.

'Gene!'

Gene turned around to see Molly charging towards him. It was evident she had been crying, her moist bloodshot eyes setting a sharp contrast against her paled face. Before he knew it, she had her arms around him and her damp face buried against his chest. Gene instantly wrapped his arms around her, surprised at how natural it felt, how concerned he was a Molly's distress.

And it was hard to hide his own. The woman he loved, his pregnant fiancée, Alex, was laid in a room, wired up to all sorts of bleeping machines, tubes attached to her face and neck. He'd only glimpsed her still form through the window before they had closed the blinds, telling him he wasn't allowed to see her yet, and already he was finding it hard to hold it together.

'Where is she?' Molly asked quietly, looking up at him with terrified eyes. 'Shaz told me what happened, I have to see her.'

Gene looked up at Shaz, who had arrived shortly after Molly, having had to chase her through the hospital corridors. 'Did you _have_ ter tell her everything?'

Shaz looked a little sheepish, but also worried. 'Sorry, Guv. I didn't know what to say, she was really upset when I told her Ma'am was in the hospital and she kept asking questions, so I just answered them.'

Gene sighed and returned his attention to Molly. He wished Shaz hadn't told her _everything_. He didn't really want Molly, as a mere twelve year old, to know how very close her Mum had come to being brutally raped and murdered by a mad, time-travelling psycho.

'It's alright, Molls Bolls. She'll be Ok.' Gene soothed, though he doubted the words himself...she'd lost a lot of blood, the bruises and scars told their own story, and then there was that final defeated look he'd seen in her eyes before they had fluttered closed. But he couldn't bring himself to think about it, to think that there was a possibility that Alex could die....he could not live without her, he needed her...he loved her. She couldn't die, not now, not after everything that had happened. He needed her, Molly needed her. She had to live.

Molly shook her head. 'I have to see her.' She insisted tearfully, dropping her arms and wiping at her eyes. 'Where is she?'

'I want ter see her too, but they won't let us yet.' Gene explained, pulling out a tissue and gently wiping her tears away before pulling her to him again and trying to distract himself from all thoughts of death by stroking her hair, telling her it was going to be fine, that Alex would be alright.

* * *

Molly's mind was in turmoil as she cried against Gene's chest, while he tried to soothe her, telling her it was alright. But what if it wasn't alright? What if her Mum did die? What if she didn't make it? What if she'd never get to hear her voice again? What if she got left on her own again...?

Molly had lived in constant fear of this for months, ever since her Mum and Gene had started being more protective of her, and since she had seen Evan, looking so forlorn. But now her worst nightmare was coming true...she couldn't even bring herself to think what would happen, would Gene even want to look after her? Molly liked Gene, a lot. Much more than she had ever cared about her real Dad...Gene was nice, and funny and was holding her now, trying to tell her everything would be fine. She didn't want him to leave her alone.

But he wouldn't have to. Molly was determined. Determined her Mum wouldn't die. That she wouldn't die, that they would all be fine and her Mum and Gene would get married and the baby would be a girl.

So when a young looking nurse emerged from the room and said, 'you can come in now.' Molly turned quickly and all but sprinted inside, quickly followed by Gene.

* * *

Molly and Gene stopped dead. Alex was laid, still and pale on the bed while a drip bleeped on and blood was pumped into her. The shallow rise and fall of her chest was the only sign she was alive. Just. She looked so weak, so helpless in comparison to the feisty, headstrong and brilliant person they knew and loved...and then the tears began to fall. Tears dripped from Gene's stormy eyes as he stared, helpless at Alex, her eyes still closed and Molly's tears ran in abundance while she rushed forward, sitting on a seat and clutching her Mum's cold, unmoving hand.

'Mum. I'm here, it's Molly. You have to wake up, Mum...you're going to wake up, aren't you? Because you're going to get married to Gene, and I really like him...and you're going to have a baby, and it's going to be a girl...it is, even though Gene wants it to be a boy, it's going to be a girl because I want it to be. And you're going to wake up, and everything's going to be fine, like Gene said.... Mum?' Molly's rambling, shaking voice broke off into a sob when Alex still didn't respond, not that she expected her to...she looked so...cold and pale.

Gene stood there, not breathing while Molly's desperate pleading words came in a rush, tumbling out of her mouth while she begged for her Mum to wake up. He dragged up a seat himself, putting a hand over Molly's where it covered Alex's.

He reached out another hand to push back her hair, tracing over a deep scar down her cheek and over her neck where ugly, purple bruises littered her perfect skin...like concrete buildings in a field of roses.

'Alex?' He whispered, not trusting himself to speak any louder in fear that his voice would break. 'Alex...it's gonna be alright, we've got the bastard...and we're gonna nail him, Alex...I promise, and you're gonna wake up, aren't yer?'

He sighed when there was still no movement, no response, absolutely nothing to signal that she might wake up anytime soon, or even be alive for that matter. Only the lines on the heart rate monitor showed that her heart was beating...but for how long?

'Come on, Bolls.' Gene said, a touch of authority in his voice as he reverted back to his nickname for her. 'Yer gotta wake up, Bolly. Don't think yer can get out of marrying me.' He told her with a sad smile, stroking her hand while Molly just stared silently at her Mum, tears trickling down her face.

'I love you, Alex.'

* * *

Gene fell into silence beside her, dropping his hand and looking down at his knees. She wouldn't respond, there was nothing he could do...and now the realisation hit him hard, the realisation that he might lose her...that he was so very close to losing her. And the idea of life without his Bolly was incomprehensible, it made him want to die too....for it to end, he couldn't live without her...he needed her. But then, he remembered his promise to her...that he would look after Molly...

'I love you too.'

A small, weak voice came from the bed and both Gene and Molly's head snapped up to see Alex's eyes open, her breathing just that little less shallow...more normal, perhaps.

'Mum!' Molly exclaimed, throwing her arms around her chest and kissing her Mum's cheek. 'I thought I'd lost you, Mum...I was so scared...'

Alex smiled and slowly reached out a hand, though it looked as though she was struggling a little and touched her daughter's face, pushing her hair back. 'It's alright, Molls. I'm fine...it's going to be ok.'

'God Bolls, you can't ever scare me like that again.' Gene said, squeezing her hand and leaning over, kissing her lightly on the lips. 'Promise you won't.'

Alex smiled again. 'I promise, and thank you...for saving me.'

'S'me job, Bolls.' He replied. But their little moment was taken away by a few doctors bustling in, ordering them out while they fussed around Alex, doing god knows what.

Gene and Molly sat outside, Molly cuddled up to Gene while they waited for the doctors to come out and tell them what was happening. Eventually, one emerged and went over to them, Gene stood up expectantly.

'So, is she going to be alright?' He asked, glancing worriedly at the window, but the blinds were still drawn.

The doctor nodded. 'She's going to be absolutely fine, Mr Hunt. She'll be very tired for about a week, and those wounds are going to take some time to heal, we're going to put her on some drugs for the pain, but apart from that, she's going to fine.'

Gene let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank you so much.' He told the doctor, his voice full of gratitude as Molly stood up beside him and smiled at the doctor.

'Yeah, thanks.' She agreed as Gene felt a small hand slip into his and squeeze it gently. He smiled down at Molly and then looked back up at the doctor.

'And is the baby alright?' He asked, trying to control the overwhelming feeling of elation at the fact that Alex was going to be alright. She was going to live, they would get married...she was going to be fine.

'Yes, though you really should have told us to begin with, but it's fine...though we're worried that it may be born a little early due to the trauma, but nothing to worrying, I'm only talking about a week or two.'

Gene nodded and extended his hand, shaking the doctor's. 'Thank you very much, anything you want, you got it.'

The doctor smiled. 'A good pint wouldn't go amiss.'

* * *

**There, I hope you're all happy now! So, this is about where the plot stops, from now on, it'll pretty much just be tying up the loose ends with Gene, Alex, Molly and Evan. There will be about two more chapters and then I will be finishing. Hope you liked this chapter and please review!**

**P.S – After I've finished this story, I'm planning on writing a Torchwood/Twilight crossover fic, I've planned it out but can't decide on a title so I've put a poll up on my profile page, I'd be very grateful if you went and voted on it quickly! Thanks! X =D**


	16. Beautiful World

**Hi, thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, I can't believe this is the penultimate chapter! There are two scenes in here, each set about two months apart, but it'll be obvious when you read it. Thanks for the continued support for this story and please, please review at the end! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, I just own this story and its prequel, The Blurring Lines of Time. **

**Chapter 16 – Beautiful World**

* * *

'Can you two get yer arses down 'ere anytime before Christmas, we're gonna be late!' Gene called up the stairs as he stood in the hallway wearing his best suit, a small flower in his buttonhole. Glancing in the mirror, he was mildly impressed. He could have sworn he looked younger ever since blood Linton had been found hanging in his cell, just like Layton. It looked like it was some sort of pledge they'd taken to never let anyone find out how they travelled in time. But to tell the truth, Gene didn't care. All he cared about was Alex and Molly, and he had them...so did it really matter how Linton had done it? No, it didn't matter. Alex, Molly and he were safe and that was all he cared about.

'What do you think?'

Gene turned to see Molly stood on the bottom step, wearing the light blue dress Shaz had given her. He smiled. 'Yer look lovely, Molls Bolls, where's yer Mum?'

Molly laughed and stepped down onto the floor. 'She's just finishing her makeup; she'll be down in a second.' She told him, running her fingers through her curled hair. 'Are you sure I look alright?'

'Yer look great, Molls Bolls. Promise.'

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. 'Thanks, Dad.' She whispered in his ear as his arms wrapped around her.

Gene's eyes widened, but he didn't let go of the twelve year old holding onto him. _Dad._ Dad? She had called him _Dad_...he couldn't believe it..._Dad_...he kept repeating the word in his head, liking the sound of it more and more...she had called him Dad....

He smiled and gave her squeeze before letting go. 'No problem, Molls.' But then, he looked up at the stairs...where the most beautiful woman in the world was stood. In his eyes, anyway.

Alex smiled and descended the stairs, one hand on the banister and the other resting lightly over the smooth baby bump protruding from underneath the deep red dress she wore.

'How do I look?' She asked, smoothing the dress down over her swollen stomach gently and self consciously touching her straightened hair.

Gene stepped towards her and regardless of Molly stood there, kissed her firmly on the lips. 'Yer look beautiful as ever, Bolly.'

'Thanks.' Alex replied, taking his hand. 'Let's go.'

'Finally.' Gene grinned and got into the newly repaired Quattro. 'Have yer got yer seatbelt on, Molls Bolls?' He asked, looking around to see Molly clipping it into place.

'Yes, just go.' She answered with a roll of her eyes.

'Alex?'

Alex frowned and looked at him. 'What?'

'Seatbelt.' Gene told her, nodding towards the seatbelt that lay disregarded by the side of her seat.

'You're telling me to put my seatbelt on, Gene?' Alex asked, her lips quirking up into a smile. She never thought she'd see the day that Gene Hunt would tell her to put her seatbelt on.

'Yes I am, Bolly. Just put it on, we wouldn't want little Hunt in there getting hurt now, would we?' He grunted, putting the car into gear as Alex sighed and put her seatbelt on.

* * *

They reached the church just in time, Alex and Gene slipping in to take their seats while Molly stayed at the back, waiting for Shaz to arrive so she could walk in front of her, sprinkling rose petals onto the floor. The church was simple, yet it looked a picture. There was Chris, sat nervously at the front as he whispered things worriedly to his brother and best man. There was Shaz's old aunts, complaining to each other about how their niece shouldn't have got pregnant before the marriage...and then there was Gene and Alex, the couple of CID...sat next to each other, never letting go of each other's hands.

The ceremony went without a hitch, Shaz looked stunning even sporting a bump bigger than Alex's under her specially made, classic wedding dress and Chris managed to repeat after the vicar without so much of a stumble, though he was crying by the end...the couple kissed for longer than necessary and Gene caught the bouquet, who quickly passed it to Alex, kissing the top of her head. And Molly had played her part perfectly, looking positively angelic with her blonde curls and blue dress, all the time beaming at Alex and her new found 'Dad'.

* * *

'Dad! Where is she?!' Molly asked excitably as she ran the last few metres to where Gene was stood waiting for her just outside the hospital.

Gene grinned and hugged Molly quickly. 'She's inside, come on yer better be quick...she half killed me when I left to come wait fer yer.' He told her, taking her hand and walking inside to the room where Alex was laid in a bed, gasping at each painful contraction.

'Molly!' Alex's face lit up and she reached out for her daughter, hugging her from where she was sat.

'Hey, Mum, how's it going?'

'How do you think it's going, Molly?' She asked, her face screwing up in pain as another contraction hit. They were getting worse and closer now, Gene was wondering whether to go find a midwife.

But at that moment, one came in, a short matronly lady with a warm smile. 'Right dear, you're going to do as I say.' She said, moving to the other side of the bed while Gene and Molly sat on Alex's left hand side, both clutching her hand and trying not to wince when she gripped their hands and dug her nails in as she contracted.

In the next few minutes, Gene learnt a lot. He learnt that Alex could scream very loud – _extremely_ loud. He learnt how painful a woman's grip was in childbirth; the back of his hand was actually bleeding a little from where her nails had drawn blood. He'd learnt Molly was squeamish; she'd almost fainted when she saw the blood on the bed. But most of all, he'd learnt that it was a bloody beautiful world.

As he sat there now, in some sort of paternal bliss he looked at Alex, her face still slightly shiny from the sweat but still looking absolutely gorgeous, just as she always did to him. Molly had gone out to the toilet and Alex was sat there, holding her baby in her arms.

She looked up at Gene and smiled. 'She's so beautiful, don't you think?' She asked, stroking her tiny daughter's cheek.

Gene nodded. 'Almost as beautiful as you.' He agreed.

Alex smiled at him, her eyes shining. 'Even though you said you'd disown us if I had a girl?'

Gene shrugged. 'Changed my mind.' He quipped, peering once again at his daughter. _His_ daughter. He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't... 'What d'yer want ter call her, Bolly?'

'Caroline Evanna Hunt. Like I said months ago...she looks like a Caroline.'

He smiled. 'Caroline Evanna Hunt it is then.'

'So, what about other little Hunt there, then?' Alex asked, nodding towards the little baby boy that Gene cradled in his arms.

Gene looked down at his son while he stared back at him with curious, dark brown eyes. 'What was it yer said before, Bolly...Sam something Hunt?'

Alex sighed and chuckled at Gene pretending not to remember, when she knew damn well he did. He just didn't want to look like a softie. 'Sam Bryan Hunt, Gene.'

'Oh, yeah.' Gene nodded as his baby son reached out and gripped his forefinger in his small yet surprisingly strong hands. 'Sam Bryan Hunt then. Tell yer what, he's a strong one.' He said as Sam gripped harder at his finger with his tiny hands.

'I remember when I had Molly, she pulled my hair really hard.' Alex told him, looking up as Molly walked in.

'Come here, Molly, come meet your little sister and brother. Sam and Caroline.'

Molly grinned and went over, spending the next ten minutes cooing over her new siblings...she seemed to like Caroline especially and she sat there later on, with her baby sister in her arms, telling her some story or other.

* * *

Molly was in bed, Caroline and Sam were sleeping peacefully in their cot, though Alex knew they'd wake up in a few hours, screaming to be fed...they truly were the most beautiful babies in the world and she knew she was just like any other new mother, insisting her children were the most beautiful.

Gene walked over to where she stood in the kitchen and put his hands on her waist, turning her around to face him. 'I love yer, Alex.' He murmured, smiling at her slightly.

'Love you too, Gene.' She told him, pressing her lips to his and feeling his hands press her up against the kitchen surface as he deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue over her bottom lip and his hand wandering over to her backside.

But suddenly, down the hall, a baby began crying. Alex pulled back from Gene's demanding lips and smiled. 'I better go feed her.' She whispered, slipping out from beneath his hands.

Gene frowned and followed her out. 'How do yer know its Caroline?' He asked as Alex bent over and picked up the crying baby girl from her cot.

Alex shrugged. 'I just do.' She said, kissing her daughters head.

'Did I ever tell yer that yer the nuttiest, most infuriating, beautiful woman I ever met?'

Alex smiled and nodded. 'Yes...countless times.'

* * *

**I hope that was alright in a fluffy, family sort of way, I tried to make sure it wasn't too sickly, please tell me what you thought!!!! A big thank you to Sailormoon1982 for helping me with the babies' names! Next chapter will be the last one, it'll be a sort of epilogue. Please review! X =D**


	17. Epilogue: A Family Affair

**Hi, I can't believe it's here, but it is! The final chapter! Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed this and The Blurring Lines of Time and I hope you like this ending. Once I've posted this, I'm going to start a Twilight/Torchwood story which will most likely be called 'Condemned Immortality'. The preface will be up within about twenty minutes of posting this and I really hope you'll take a peek! **

**So, here it is! Enjoy! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes or anything you recognise. **

**Chapter 17 – Epilogue: A Family Affair**

* * *

_Dear Evan,_

_I know it will come as a shock for you to receive this, but it's me, Alex. As you know, me and Molly ended up in 1982 together and although there were a few bumps along the way, we're all safe and happy. For you, it will only have been a few days since Gary Linton stopped putting the creepers on you – because he was found dead in his cell, he'd hung himself. But as for us, it's been years. I'm so sorry it was impossible to get in touch sooner and I really am sorry for all the pain this whole thing must have caused you. I do hope you can forgive me._

_I was wondering if you'd like to come for dinner this Saturday and we can talk properly, me and Molly have really missed you and I hope that after all this, you're still our loving Godfather, the one we remember and miss. My address is on the back and I really hope you can come. _

_All my love,_

_Alex. XXX_

Evan read the letter for the hundredth time, yet still it wouldn't sink in. They were alive, Alex and Molly were fine. They had survived Operation Rose and whatever that creep Linton had talked about. He knew he should be happy, delighted even; but it was just so unreal. But still, maybe once he'd seen Alex and Molly with his own eyes, it might then become believable. Alex would be...sixty-one now. Sixty-one. It was another thing that washed over his head; the idea of a sixty-one year old Alex in 2008 was incomprehensible. Evan just couldn't get his head around it.

He put the letter on the empty passenger seat beside him and started the car, slowly making his way to the address Alex had given him – The SatNav giving out instructions while the car trundled through the congested streets of modern day London.

'Not bad, Alex.' Evan said to himself as he drove up the short but curved gravel driveway, parking next to a brand new, red _Audi A5._ The house had to be at least four bedrooms, with large Georgian style windows and a heavy looking wooden door.

* * *

He rapped smartly on the door, feeling like a nervous schoolboy who'd been sent to the Headmaster's office. After just a few seconds the door was opened to reveal....Alex. She'd aged well. Very well. Her hair was still the same chestnut brown, and though it was obvious she used die to cover the grey, he could tell there wouldn't be a lot of grey even without the dye. Her skin was weathered with more lines around the eyes and mouth, but her eyes were still the same determined, fiery caramel colour he remembered. She looked – good.

Her bare lips spread into a wide smile and the lines around her eyes deepened a little. 'Evan!' Without hesitating she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. 'I'm really glad you came.'

'Hi, Alex. You...haven't changed a bit.' Evan replied, still staring at her face. Just weeks ago he'd watched a thirty-five year old Alex die in hospital and here she was in front of him – sixty-one years old. He needed to sit down.

Alex shut the front door and beckoned for him to come through to what seemed to be the lounge...where an all too familiar man was stood.

His face had aged, with more lines around his mouth, eyes and jaw, yet his eyes – they seemed different. They looked brighter, healthier even in his mid to late sixties...they looked happier. His hair was thinner, greying around the edges, but still, Evan knew exactly who he was.

'I believe we've met.' Gene said with what looked like a slight smile of reconciliation as he extended his hand.

Evan shook it and then, something clicked. The big house, the red _Audi_ outside...and now he saw the two delicate rings on Alex's left hand...the slightly thicker one on Gene's. In spite of himself, Evan let out a small groan.

'You're Alex _Hunt_ now, aren't you?' He asked, looking at Alex.

She bit her lip and nodded, smiling slightly as Gene took her hand, squeezing it a little. 'Yeah...and I know it's a lot to take in but we just fell in love and...Are you alright? Evan?' She took a concerned step towards him.

Evan swallowed and let out a long breath. 'Sorry...a lot to think about. I'm fine, really.'

Alex nodded and gestured to the sofa. 'Why don't you sit down? Me and Gene'll just go get some drinks.'

Evan sat down silently as Alex and Gene went through the kitchen.

* * *

'Do yer think he's alright, Bolly?' Gene asked in a whisper, getting a bottle of wine out.

Alex smiled. 'He'll be Ok, it's just a shock. It'll be better once we get talking.' She said, handing him the corkscrew.

Gene looked at her. 'I love yer, Bolls.'

'Why thank you, Mr Hunt.' Alex replied, kissing him quickly.

'Oi, I'm not done yet, _Mrs Hunt_.' Gene growled, kissing her again with a little more force. Alex pulled back and smiled. Even after all these years, he still couldn't keep his hands off her...not that she was much better.

'Come on, not now. Let's just get through this.'

Gene nodded and poured three glasses of wine, handing one to Alex and carrying the other two through. 'Here yer are, Evan.' He said, handing one glass to Evan before sitting down on an armchair while Alex sat on the sofa near Evan.

'So...when did this happen?'Evan asked almost nervously, gesturing to Alex's wedding and engagement ring.

Alex glanced at Gene before turning back to him. 'Well, we got married in June, 1983, we've just celebrated our twenty fifth wedding anniversary.' She told him almost proudly, getting up and taking a picture from the windowsill and handing it to Evan. 'That's our wedding day.'

Evan looked down at the picture in his hand, feeling as if he was staring at some fairytale wedding. Alex was wearing a beautifully ornate flowing ivory dress and a wide, shining smile. She was leant back against Gene, looking remarkably handsome in a dark grey suit, a cream coloured rose in his buttonhole. His long arms were wrapped around her waist and you could see his rare smile over her shoulder. It was a natural pose, rather than a standard wedding photo and though it pained him to admit...the photo exuded happiness.

He nodded and handed the photo back. 'You both look really happy.' He commented, almost cringing at the awkward note to his tone.

'We still are.' Alex replied, smiling at Gene. Glancing out the window, she saw a woman coming up the drive. 'Ooh, that'll be Molls; I'll go open the door.'

* * *

As soon as Alex had left the room, Evan leant forward in his seat to look at Gene. 'Listen, Gene...' He took a deep breath, thinking of how best to put his words. 'I got your wrong back in 81, and I apologise for my behaviour. I know now you've really made Alex happy and kept her safe, I can see how much you love her. So I thank you for that.'

Gene stared at Evan for a second before smiling – a thing that had come more naturally to him after marrying Alex.

'Thanks, Evan.' He answered. 'And don't worry about it; I could be a right bastard at times.'

Evan smiled back, feeling as if he were treading water now, rather than sinking; it was no longer quite as awkward as before. 'Yeah, and I got be a snotty lawyer.'

Gene laughed. 'Yeah, yer have ter admit that.' He then looked up and his smile grew wider. 'Ah, Molls Bolls, there yer are.'

Molly smiled and looked at Evan. 'Hi, Evan.' She said, a small note of nervousness in her own voice as she wondered how her Godfather would react.

Evan turned around in his seat to look up at Molly. And gasped.

Her medium brown hair was cut in a stylish bob to her chin and she was dressed simply in jeans with a t-shirt and cardigan. Her brown eyes were wide and framed by thick lashes, with tiny lines showing at the corners of the eyes and mouth. The only thing to tell him this was Molly, was the birthmark still visible on her cheek. He knew Molly would be about thirty-eight now, but still...he hadn't been able to envision her at all.

'M...Molly?'

Molly smiled. 'Yeah...well, I know I'm a bit older, and different, and...yeah.' She told him awkwardly, noticing his shocked expression.

Evan nodded and stood up, hugging her quickly before holding her at arm's length. 'Well, I can hardly call you Scrap anymore.'

Molly and Alex laughed. 'No.' Molly admitted. 'But there's someone you can.' At that she turned around and beckoned to someone Evan couldn't see by the door.

'Come on, Lucie, it's alright. Come meet Evan.'

Evan watched as a young girl walked in timidly, brown curly hair falling past her shoulders. She couldn't have been more than eight years old.

'Hi, Evan.' The girl – Lucie said shyly with a little wave, stepping towards him. Mummy had told her about Evan, and how nice he was. He looked nice. And he was smiling at her, and Mummy was nodding as she went towards him.

Evan smiled as Lucie wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him quickly. 'Mummy says you used to call her Scrap.'

Evan looked at Molly, then back to Lucie again. 'Your daughter?'

Molly nodded. 'Yeah, she was eight years old in May. James – my husband told me to say hi, he couldn't make it.'

Evan nodded and sighed. 'God, I've missed so much.'

Alex smiled sadly at him. 'I know, I'm really sorry. But we couldn't have contacted you earlier, or everything would have been messed up. But we're glad you're here now.' She told him, hugging him again as she looked around. There were only two people missing. And at that moment, the doorbell rang.

'Who's that?' Evan asked, looking at Gene.

'Trouble and trouble.'

Evan frowned in response, eyes flickering to Molly.

'It's Caroline and Sam.' She explained, still smiling as she held her little daughter's hand.

* * *

'Evan, meet Carrie and Sam, my little twins.' Alex said, referring back to the little term she had used when they were toddlers. '_My little twins.'_

'Hey.' Sam said with a half-wave, shaking Evan's hand. 'So you're Mum's Godfather.'

Evan nodded. 'Yep, and I had no idea...'

Alex smiled. 'I know, again – a lot to take in.'

'Is there anyone else?' Evan asked, not being able to help the smile on his lips. When Alex died, he'd been convinced he was alone for the rest of his life, just a lonely old man. But now, he'd found Alex again and was surrounded by a massive family he hadn't known existed.

'No, just this lot.' Alex said with a laugh, handing some juice to her granddaughter.

'So, you prefer Carrie to Caroline?' Evan asked Carrie, hugging her back when she wrapped her arms around him.

Carrie nodded. 'Yeah, they only call me Caroline to annoy me really.' She replied, smiling warmly at him.

Evan's eyes flickered to her left hand. 'You married too?'

Carrie nodded. 'Yep...do you remember Chris Skelton and Shaz Granger? They worked in CID with Mum and Dad.'

Evan frowned, faintly remembering the cautious DC with brown hair and the wide mouthed Essex girl who was some sort of elevated typist. 'Vaguely, yes. Why?' He asked, finding conversation strangely easy with Carrie.

Carrie smiled. 'Well their son, Ray, was born a few weeks before me and we kind of grew up together and now...we're married as of six months ago.' She told him happily.

Evan smiled too, looking around at the now packed living room. 'Well congratulations.' He replied, meaning every word of it as he looked at his new family.

* * *

'Well, I think today went well.' Alex murmured, tracing patterns over her husband's bare chest while they lay in bed after everyone had left around eleven o'clock, Evan promising to come back the next day.

Gene nodded, rolling over to face her. 'Yep. One thing though.' He said, putting his hand on her waist.

'What?' Alex asked breathlessly, amazed that he still made her feel like this after all this time.

Gene smiled and captured her lips with his, their mouth moving in sync just as they always had – made for each other. So perfect for each other, that the lines of time themselves had blurred just for them to be together. And now, their everlasting timelines had been set, they'd lived them, breathed them. Watched their children grow up and get married.

Alex smiled against Gene's lips.

'I love you.' She whispered when he finally pulled back.

'I love yer too, fer a daft cow.'

* * *

**That's it! Thank you again for all the reviews, writing The Blurring Lines of Time and Everlasting Timelines has been a great experience for me, please leave one last review! Also, I hope you'll check out my new Twilight/Torchwood story that I mentioned, which will be started about twenty minutes after posting this. **

**Bye! X =D**


End file.
